Between Honor and Duty
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: In one heart-stopping moment,a savage fire stole Hailey Orton's mories of his fellow firefighter led John Cena to offer comfort to the beautiful widow.But John's kindness was like kindling and sparked a raging attraction between them.Even a kiss felt like the ultimate betrayal!Both desperate to deny their desires,John and Hailey struggled to honor the man they had lost.
1. Chapter 1

This is the newest story. Hope you all enjoy it. It is an AU fiction.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be take that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Chapter One:

He couldn't stay away any longer. It had been a month since the warehouse fire that had cost Randy Orton his life. Now John Cena was on route to his widow's house in a tract of homes on the outskirts of San Bernardino, California. He'd never be able to tell her or her daughter the truth about what had happened that day. He wasn't going to destroy the heroic legacy Randy had left behind when death had claimed the city's firefighter.

But John owed Hailey Orton something. And Brayden too. If he'd acted on his instincts that morning, Randy never would have died. Hailey wouldn't be a widow, Brayden would have a father.

The truth twisted in John's gut. He'd vowed to bury the knowledge of what had happened that morning six feet under the ground along with Randy's remains. Being a firefighter meant you were part of a closed fraternity. You didn't blow the whistle on a brother, particularly when your brother's own stupidity had let red devil claim his life.

Maybe, if he handled it right, John could help Hailey's transition from wife to widow with the least pain for all concerned. Despite what had happened, he owned Randy that much. It didn't matter that John had trouble looking the men of Firehouse Eight in the eye these days, afraid he'd give the truth away.

He'd never forget that he shouldn't have allowed Randy to go up on the warehouse roof in the first place. He'd never forgive himself for not trusting his gut. Not trusting his instincts. He should have stopped him. Should have tried harder to keep him off the roof when he knew he was in no shape to be there. He pulled into the long drive way and put the car into park. He could see her through the kitchen window, sitting at the table, cup of coffee clutched in her hands staring into space. He'd barely said two words to her at the funeral. Barely even looked her way. And he'd felt bad about it in the weeks that followed. That was part of the reason he'd decided to come see her. Why he had to talk to her. He walked up the back steps and knocked on the door waiting for her to answer.

Hailey put down her coffee cup and walked to the door. She opened and was shocked to see John standing there.

"John, hey."

"HI, Hailey. Can I come in?"

"Yeah of course." She said stepping aside to let him in. "Forgive the mess please."

He nodded as he saw the kitchen table was covered with paperwork. "What's all of this?"

"Bills and papers of Randy's." She replied. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Please." He said as he sat down.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Please." She nodded and poured him a cup and bought it over to him. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Life insurance papers." She said as she sat down. "Randy took out a policy when Brayden was born and I was trying to find the papers."

"And I'm guessing no luck?"

"No. There are credit card bills by the bunch. I didn't know Randy had so many. There must be like ten or so. Add that to our other bills and I have no idea how Brayden and I will make it without that life insurance."

"Let me help you look." John said as he grabbed some of the papers. He looked over the credit card bills and saw that Randy was only making the minimum payments and the interest was piling up. He saw tons of withdrawals in Las Vegas. He saw that Randy had several checking accounts. Some with only a few dollars in them and some with no balance. He saw nothing that said Randy was making monthly payments on life insurance. Then he came across a paper, tucked behind so many others and stared at it for a moment. It was the policy she'd been searching for and it had lapsed five months ago. "Hailey, I think I found it."

"Great." She smiled as she took the paper from him. She read it and the smile dropped from her face. "Oh no. What am I going to do?"

"You have his benefits from his job don't you? The widow fund will help." John suggested.

"His benefits won't be enough. With the debts we have, without that money, I have no idea what Brayden and I will do." She said trying to hold back her tears. "Why would he not tell me this? I thought we had this policy that would keep us secure. Now, I don't know how we will pay bills or anything. The benefits from his job will only last so long and then I have no idea."

"We'll figure something out. I mean...I'm here for you Hailey. Randy was...he was my best friend. Like a brother to me." Hailey nodded.

"I know. And I know this has been hard on you too." She said as she placed her hand over his.

He looked down at her hand over his. He looked her over. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen and she was petite and blonde. He moved his hand. "I'm not concern with me. I'm thinking about you and Brayden. I will talk to the chief and see what we can do to help."

"Oh that's not necessary." She smiled.

"No, I want to." He smiled. "So, did you need anything else or anything done around the house?"

"Well I have a whole 'honey do' list that Randy was suppose to work on but he never did."

"Well, let me help."

"Okay. I have an armoire in the guest room that needs to be moved to the basement. Gutters to be cleaned. A garage to paint." He nodded. "And Christmas lights to put up soon."

"Well, I can help you with that. I will come by on my days off and help you."

"Thanks." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Not a problem. I will talk to the chief about the benefits and we will see what we can do for you and Brayden."

"I appreciate that. I just can't believe Randy did this. I thought his second job might help but I can't find anything on it."

John looked at her shocked. Randy never mentioned anything about a second job to him or the others. "Second job?"

"Yeah. He got a job as a salesman. He had to make regular trips to Las Vegas for it." John shook his head. He didn't know why he was keeping Randy's secret anymore. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. And he felt for Hailey and everything she was going through. They looked up as there was a knock on the door and Hailey smiled when she saw her sister Christina come in the back door. Christina was married to Mike Mizanin, another firefighter in their company. She hugged Hailey and then John and sat down at the table. "Hey Chris. John was just helping me find Randy's insurance papers."

"Good. I know that money will come in handy." Christina replied as she sat down.

"It would if there was some." Hailey replied with a sigh. "Apparently, Randy didn't make the payments and it lapsed."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Christina said hugging her. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I was counting on that to pay off some of the bills and pay for Randy's funeral. Then his benefits from the job and government would help us with everything else while I found a job. Now, I don't know what will happen."

"What if you sold the house and moved in with me and Mike. Just temporarily until you found a more affordable place."

"No. I love this house."

"Then what about renting out the spare room? You could take on a roommate." Christina said. "You've got this big old house and there are guys at the firehouse who are always looking for a decent place to stay."

"I couldn't even think of letting some stranger live here."

"What if I stayed with you?" John said.

They looked at him. "What? You want to move in here?" Hailey asked. "But you have your place. Why would you give that up?"

"To help you."

"I can't let you do that." Hailey sighed. "I will figure something out."

"Hailey, you don't have to do this alone." Christina said to her.

"I know. I just need to get things together. Then I can decide what to do." She said as she heard Brayden crying. "I need to check on her." She got up and headed upstairs.

Christina looked at John and Mike. "How do we help her? And how could Randy do this to her?" She picked up some of the papers. "Leave her with all this debt. He knew his job was dangerous and that she and Brayden needed to be protected. How could he do this?"

"Because that was Randy. He was a good guy but he could be pretty damn selfish sometimes too."

"This is more than selfish. He should have thought about Hailey and Brayden. This is irresponsible." Christina sat down at the table and looked at all the papers. "I just can't believe he left her with all this debt. "

"We will help her." Mike said to his wife. "We can't really give her money but we can help in other ways."

"Yeah." She said as Hailey came back with Brayden in her arms. Christina had to smile at her six month old niece. "There's my favorite little girl." She said taking Brayden from her. "So, Mike and I and John were talking and we want to help you in any way."

"That's nice of you but we will be fine."

"I know you will be but we want to help. We can go through the bills with you and figure out the best way to handle things." Christina said to her.

"Alright." Hailey smiled.

They all sat down and they went through the bills. They found nothing about Randy's supposedly second job. John sighed and wondered what Randy was really doing in Las Vegas and how it would affect Hailey and Brayden when the truth came out.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Chapter Two:

John sat in the chief's office and looked across the desk at the man. He'd admired him for years and he was hoping that Hunter could provide some guidance in this situation.

"So, what did you need John?" Hunter asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you about Hailey Orton."

"What about her?"

"I went to her house the other day and she was going through her and Randy's bills. She was looking for life insurance. But apparently, Randy let it lapse five months ago. Without that money, she doesn't know what she and Brayden will do." John said to him.

"Well, I can try to get his benefits going already. And not make her wait." Hunter said getting the files from his desk. "The widow fund will reimburse for the funeral." John nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Can you let the guys know I've got my place up for rent?" Hunter looked at him.

"I'm...moving in with Hailey to help her with bills. Just for a little while."

"Is that a good idea?" Hunter asked. "I know you want to help her but is moving in with her a good idea."

"I want to help her with the bills. Randy left such a mess. I owe it to him and her to help."

"I understand that but have you thought about the rumors that would start about you and her. And how that might affect her and Brayden?" Hunter sighed. "Randy has only been gone a month. The other wives might feel it's too soon for her to move on."

"What moving on?" John said. "I'm only moving in as a renter to help her with the bills. I'm not moving in as her lover. There's a room over the garage that used to be Randy's office. I'm going to stay there. I won't even be in the main part of the house. And let them talk. They've always got something to say. Like when Christina and Mike got married 3 months after meeting each other. They were convinced she was pregnant."

Hunter nodded. "That's true. Are you sure about it though?"

"Yes. Hailey needs the help. With the bills and Brayden. It's hard for her to raise that little girl alone. I know she has Christina and Mike and her dad. But she needs someone there most of the time."

Hunter sighed. "Alright. I will let them know. John, be careful. You're grieving for Randy and Hailey is too. Those are powerful emotions."

"I've dealt with my emotions."

"Have you?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Ask yourself this...are you helping Hailey out of loyalty to Randy or guilt over his death?"

John sighed. "Out of loyalty to Randy." He never told anyone about what happened on the roof top and he didn't plan on it. "Hailey is struggling and with a newborn, she needs help."

"Alright. As long as you understand what you're getting into."

"I do. Believe me." John said getting up.

"Have Hailey stop by here soon and we will figure out the benefits." John nodded and headed out. Hunter sighed once he had gone. He picked up the phone and called the fire chaplain, Shawn Michaels. He explained things and Shawn said he would go talk to Hailey and see how she was doing. Everyone felt bad for her that Randy had died. But Hunter knew deep down that John was having some conflicting emotions about the whole thing. He just hoped that he was indeed there to help her and not to try and take Randy's place.

Hailey sat in the living room going over some things trying to decide what to do. She looked over at her daughter playing in the pack n play and sighed. She had to do what was best for Brayden. She picked the newspaper just as the doorbell rang. She got up and walked over to answer it.

"Father Michaels how are you?" She said when she opened it.

"I'm fine. I came to check on you and Brayden." He smiled as he walked in.

"We're as good as we can be." She said walking over and sitting down on the sofa.

"Hunter called me and told me about the trouble you were having. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you bring back my husband? Can you change the fact that he left me in debt with no life insurance to take care of me and our daughter?"

"I understand that you're angry. And you have every right to be. But you have to know that God has a bigger plan for you."

"Forgive me Father if I don't believe that's true." Hailey said.

"I know it's hard. But you'll see in time that everything happens the way it's supposed to."

"How is my husband dying the way it's supposed to go?"

"Hailey, sometimes it's hard to understand God's plan. But you have to trust and have faith in the fact that everything is his plan." Shawn replied to her. "Randy was hero. Remember that. With everything you are dealing with, remember that."

She sighed. "It's hard to do that. I see all of this." She said pointing to the papers. "And I look at my daughter and I wonder what I'm going to do. How can I pay these things without selling this house? How can I take care of my daughter when I have no idea what we will do?"

"All I can tell you my dear is that the lord will provide a way." She shook her head. She couldn't be having this conversation right now. She couldn't. She'd barely processed Randy's death.

"Father, I really have a lot to do."

"Alright." He said standing up. "Hailey, we are all here for you. Pray that everything will work out as it should." He hugged her and left.

She sighed once he had. She walked into the kitchen and made her a pot of coffee. She had so much to go through and she had to figure out what she could pay and what would have to wait. She was going to do her best to keep the house and not have to sell it. She and Randy had bought the house before they were married. And they'd done all the work themselves. She couldn't bare the thought of leaving it. But she also had to think of her six month old daughter. She heard Brayden crying and walked over to her.

"Shh, it's okay little one." She said as she rocked her daughter in her arms. "Everything will be okay." She honestly didn't know if that were true but she was going to do her best to take care of everything.

Christina sat in the house and thought about her sister. She couldn't believe how selfish Randy had been. He had Hailey and Brayden to think about. How could he let it get like that? And how could he have been so careless? She'd known Randy for a while. He and Hailey had dated for five years before they got married and in those early days, the marriage had been great. But the minute she'd gotten pregnant with Brayden, everything between them had changed. Hailey had tried to hide it but Christina could see the tension between them and the ever widening gap that only got wider after Brayden arrived. Now her sister was raising her six month old daughter alone.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Chapter Three:

John pulled into Hailey's driveway with the back of his truck loaded with stuff. He'd gone by the bank and taken out 1800 bucks to cover the deposit and first month's rent. Now he just had to convince her to let him rent the apartment. He got out of the truck and headed to the door. He knocked and waited for her open the door.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said walking in.

"Alright. What?" She asked following him.

"I was hoping you would let me rent the apartment over the garage. I already gave my place up to another firefighter. So, if you don't let me, then I'm homeless."

She sighed. "Why didn't you talk to me before you gave up your place?"

"Because I knew you would turn me down." He smiled a little bit. "Hailey, I want to move in and I really need to now."

She sighed just as Brayden started crying. She went over to the pack n play and pick up her daughter. "You really want to live here where a screaming baby will wake you up at all hours? Even when you've been working twenty-four?"

"It won't bother me."

"It bothered Randy. He hated when he would come home after a twenty-four hour shift and be met with a screaming baby."

"Randy and I are different people now aren't we? It won't bother me. Besides, I love kids." He sighed. "Hailey, I need a place to live now and I know you aren't going to make me homeless?"

"Alright." She relented. "You can stay in the garage apartment. I'm not quite sure what to charge you for rent or anything like that."

"Well, I have 1800 dollars to cover the deposit and first month rent."

"That's too much." She finally got Brayden quieted down and put her back in the pack n play and then turned to John. "I guess the rent should be about 400 and deposit 200. So, six hundred will be enough."

John knew she needed more than that to keep herself afloat. He would just have to find a way to give her more. "Alright. I was thinking about since you already have all the utilities on in the apartment, I could just pay you monthly on them."

"Okay. We can do that." She said walking over to the drawer nearby. "This is the key to the apartment and a key to the garage. A key to the house just in case. I will write down the alarm code. There is an alarm panel in the apartment."

"Alright. Well, since this is settled. I will go get settled in." He gave her a hug. "Thanks Hailey."

"No problem." She replied. She watched as he left. He was a good guy and very handsome. She stopped. Did she really just think that? She couldn't be attracted to him. Her husband had only been gone a little over a month. She shook her head. But truth be told, her marriage had been over long before Randy died. It seemed it changed when she had Brayden.

She walked over to the mantel of the fireplace and took down a photo of her and Randy taken right after Brayden was born. They seemed to be a happy family. It wasn't long after Brayden was born that Randy started to be distanced. He took the second job and was gone more. But when he came home, he would bring her a gift and money from his job to pay the bills and get Brayden what she needed. But he wasn't there emotionally. And he never held Brayden. He seemed to resent her. At least that's how Hailey felt.

She sighed and placed the photo back. She looked at the other photos. Some were of her and Randy before Brayden and then there were some after Brayden was born. She sighed and walked upstairs.

John had come back in the house to ask her something and he saw her looking at the photos. He walked into the living room once she was upstairs. He looked at the photos. He remembered when Brayden was born. Randy was on shift and John drove him to the hospital. He seemed more annoyed than anything else. And when he came out and told John that the baby was there, there was no excitement in his face. Like you would have expected. Like there should have been. In fact, for the majority of her pregnancy, John had been the one to take her to Lamaze classes and helped Christina and Mike take her to the doctor. It was more like he was her husband than Randy was. Not that he would have minded that at all. She was beautiful and he had always been attracted to her.

Christina and Mike got ready to head over to Hailey's. John had told them he was moving in. Christina hoped that Hailey agreed. She hoped that her pride didn't take over and make thing more difficult. Hailey was very proud and if she felt like John was doing this to give her a handout she'd go nuts.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah. I hope she lets John move in."

"I think she will." Mike replied as they headed out to the car. They were soon on their way to Hailey's.

Hailey picked up Brayden to calm her down. She was being a little fussy. "It's okay, baby." Hailey said trying to soothe her daughter. "Come on, Bray, it's nap time."

"Do you want some help?" John asked walking in. He had heard the baby crying while he was moving things in.

"No, it's fine. You have a lot to move in. She'll calm down." She said to him. "Still sure you want to live here? She does this a lot."

He walked over to her and took Brayden. "There, there little one. Why are you giving your mommy such a hard time?" He bounced her a little and she settled down. She smiled up at him and snuggled into his arms. Hailey smiled a little. "Seems I have a fan."

"I'm amazed. The only man I've seen her react that way to is Mike. And that's when he has cookies."

"Cookies? At six months old?" He asked with a smile.

"What can I say? She takes after her mommy." She said as the door opened and Christina and Mike walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Christina said hugging her. "We thought we would come over and make sure John got settled in." She smiled when she saw John holding Brayden.

"I'm getting there. Bray was giving Hailey a little trouble so I figured I would come and give her a hand."

"Why don't I help Hailey with Brayden and Mike can help you finish unloading the truck. It looks like rain." John nodded. He handed Brayden over to Hailey and he and Mike walked outside. Christina turned to her sister and looked at her.

"Alright, this is how this is going to work. I know you're the older sister but right now, I'm putting myself in charge. Give me my gorgeous niece, go run yourself a bath and soak. I will take care of dinner and my little Brayden and I'll come get you when it's ready."

"Are you sure?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, go relax. You need it." Hailey nodded and headed upstairs.

Christina put Brayden in the pack n play and headed into the kitchen to get dinner going. She was going to help Hailey as much as she could. She had been through so much over the last few months well really longer than that. Christina had noticed the difference in Randy that started when Hailey got pregnant with Brayden. And while Hailey never said anything until a little over a month ago, Christina knew their marriage had been in trouble.

They'd always been close that way. And Christina knew that Hailey was doing everything she could to make sure their marriage stayed together. But even she had given up hope that they'd make it. Nobody had known it but Christina had gone with Hailey to see a divorce attorney when Hailey had gotten the call that Randy had died. And she'd seen the unmistakable grief and the sense of relief that there had been some resolution to the situation. Now she was feeling guilt and anger because of it. And Christina hoped that those emotions would fade in time too and that somehow, Hailey could be truly happy again.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Chapter Four:

Hailey slipped into the steaming hot tub of water and laid her head back against the cool porcelain tile. Her life had been a train wreck the last year and a half and it was because of her marriage to Randy. It all seemed to start when she told him she was expecting. They hadn't been trying for a baby. Brayden was a complete surprise. At first Randy seemed excited about the baby but over the next eight months it changed. Then he got the second job that had him traveling to Las Vegas. And that seemed to widen the gap between them. She wanted to make it work so much. When Brayden was born, Randy held her in the hospital and then when they got home, he held her a few times but then it was like he wanted nothing to do with her. And Hailey felt that the times he did hold her, it was more for show. It was when they had visitors.

Hailey felt like a single parent and now she was. The only difference was Randy was there to provide for them. And he always did. But now, she had no idea what she was going to do. They didn't have as much saving as she thought and now with no life insurance. She had no idea what she and Brayden would do. Would she have enough to keep the house? Keep the utilities on? Feed them? All these questions were in her head. She looked up when there was a soft knock at the door. Christina poked her head on.

"Hey, dinner's ready. Brayden has been fed and bathed and she's sleeping soundly in her crib. So come downstairs and have dinner with us and relax."

"I'll be right out." Hailey replied. Christina nodded and left her sister to get dressed. Hailey grabbed a towel and quickly dried off and got dressed in yoga pants and a tank top. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and headed downstairs. She saw everyone at the table. "Sorry, I'm late."

"That's alright." Christina said. "I told you to relax. You need it."

"It was nice. Thanks for taking care of Brayden for me."

"She was an angel and I think she has a crush on someone." Christina smiled.

"Really? Who?" Hailey asked with a smile. Her daughter was six months old. How big of crush could she have?

"John. You should have seen that little pumpkin. She's in love. He was the only person she wanted." Christina laughed as did everyone else.

"John just has the touch." Mike replied.

"Without a pocket full of cookies." Christina added laughing. Mike rolled his eyes at her and smiled. "I made your favorite, lasagna. I was just craving Italian. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine." Hailey said as she sat down. She looked at her sister. Something seemed different."Alright, what's going on here? Something's different about you."

Christina looked at Mike."Well...I didn't want to bring it up because you've been dealing with so much but um...Mike and I are having a baby. We found out three weeks ago."

"That's wonderful." Hailey said hugging her. "You both must be excited."

"We are. Mike was so excited, he went out and bought a crib already." Christina laughed.

Hailey sighed but smiled too. She wished Randy had been that excited about Brayden. "That's great. You both are going to be great parents.

"Thanks." Christina replied. "I'm ready to be a mom."

"You will be a great one." John added. "I'm excited for you guys."

"Thanks John." Mike replied.

"So anytime you need a break from Brayden, we'll be happy to take her. We need the practice."

"Thanks for that." Hailey laughed. "On that note, can you keep her tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why?" Christina asked.

"I need to find a job. I need to check and see if my nursing license is still good. If it's not, then I have to see about getting it back. I have to have a job."

"Yeah sure. No problem."

"Thank you." Hailey smiled a little before eating some of the food.

"So, you're going to get a nursing job?" John asked.

"I hope so." She replied. "With a good nursing job, I can hopefully get us out of debt. I just hope my license is still good."

"I'm sure it is." Christina replied.

The rest of the dinner was spent making small talk. After dinner, Christina and Mike left. Hailey made plans to drop Brayden off in the morning before she started looking into jobs. John retired to the apartment leaving Hailey and Brayden in the house.

The next morning, John was woken up to the sound of a tow truck. He got up and saw the tow truck at Randy's truck. He quickly headed outside.

"Can I help?" He asked him when He walked up.

"I'm here to repossess this truck." He said showing him the paper.

"I don't understand."

"You're five months behind on payments."

"What?" John asked shocked. Randy loved that truck. He couldn't imagine him not making the payments.

"You're five months behind."

John sighed just as Hailey walked up. "What's going on?"

"He says Randy was five months behind on the payments. So he's repossessing it."

"That's not possible. Randy loved this truck." She replied.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but I am." The man said.

"Hailey, let's head back in. There isn't anything you can do." John said ushering her back inside. "I'm sorry Hailey."

"I had planned to sell it to get some money for bills. Now it's gone."

"Hailey, your SUV, was Randy making payments on it?" He worried he might not have been.

"No, my SUV is paid for."

"Well that's a good thing."

"No, it's not. Now I'm going to have to sell it."

"No, you won't." He said to her. "Hailey, I'm here to help you. You need your car for a job and Brayden."

She looked at John and started crying. "I can't handle this. I'm trying to be strong but I have no idea what to do." She said between sobs.

John moved closer and pulled her into a hug. He was so angry with Randy for this. Why didn't he think ahead and make sure Hailey and Brayden would be okay? "Let me talk to them okay?" Hailey nodded and John walked back outside. He looked at the guy driving the tie truck. "How much is the total?"

"To pay it all off?" John nodded."3500.00"

"Will you take a credit card?" The driver nodded and John reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He handed the guy the credit card and the guy processed it. John signed the paper work and the driver took the truck off the rig.

"You have a great day sir." John nodded. He walked back in the house as the tow truck guy drove off. He walked over to where Hailey was sitting and handed her the papers as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"What's this?" She asked him.

"It's the papers to the truck. I worked it out so it's yours and you can sell it."

"John, what did you do?" She looked over the paper work and saw that he paid the balance off. "You paid 3500 on a truck that's not yours?"

"Hailey, you need the money and I want to help."

"I can't take this. You should sell the truck and take the money. It will pay you back for this. If it's not enough, I will find some way to get you your money back."

"Why don't we just call it even? The truck will be there if either of us need it and it's one less bill you have to worry about."

"Why are you doing this? I know you and Randy were friends and you have always been there for me when he couldn't, but this is too much. This is my problem to deal with. I have to figure things out for me and Brayden. It's my responsibility."

"Yes, Randy was my friend. But Hailey, I'm helping you because I want too. You shouldn't have to deal with this alone. Just let me help you."

Hailey sighed. "Alright. But we don't need the truck. We should sell it and you will get your money back. And we can continue with the living arrangements with you living in the garage apartment."

"Great." He smiled. "Now, I think you were going to job hunt today. If you want, I can take Brayden to Christina and Mike's?"

"Thanks." She smiled. She headed upstairs and got Brayden ready.

John took Brayden and headed to Christina and Mike's. He wanted to talk to them about things and without Hailey.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John pulled up in front of Christina and Mike's house and smiled as he looked back seeing Brayden asleep. She really was a beautiful baby. He got out of the car and got her out from the back. He headed up to the house. He rang the bell and waited.

"John, hey." Mike said when he opened the door. "I thought Hailey was bringing Brayden."

"I told her I would bring her. She had a rough morning and I wanted to talk to you and Christina without Hailey."

"What about?" Christina said as she walked in.

"A guy came to repossess Randy's truck this morning. Apparently, he was five months behind on payments."

"What the heck was he doing with his money?"

"I assume he was paying the bills at home." John said.

"But he had that second job. He had the money to pay on the truck. Hailey use to always tell me, he would come back from those trips with money."

Mike and John both looked at each other. "Randy never mentioned anything to us about a second job."

"But he had to have one. How else would he have the money? And are you sure he would have told you?"

"Yeah, he would have. We're brothers in the firehouse. We always tell each other about our lives. He would have told us if he had a second job." Mike replied.

"If he didn't have a second job, what was he doing on those trips?"

"Maybe he was having an affair." Mike said.

"Do you really think he would do that to Hailey?" Christina asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. "Mike replied. "I mean think about. Trips out of town to Las Vegas. Claims he has a second job but doesn't tell anyone. It's possible."

Christina sighed. "Do you think Hailey knew if he was having one?"

John shook his head. "I don't think so. If he was that is."

"I don't understand what happened to him. To them. They dated for years before they got married and they were happy. Then she got pregnant and it changed. Maybe he resented the baby."

"Maybe he was a selfish prick." John said.

Christina looked at John. "John, do you like my sister? And I mean do you love her?"

"What?" John said. "Of course not."

"Oh my god, you do. You're in love with Hailey. That's why you're doing all of this. You love her."

"Chris, you don't know that's true." Mike said.

"He hasn't denied it now has he? Admit it, you love her. You're in love with her."

"I'm not." John said looking to where Brayden was.

"Oh my god, you do. You couldn't look at me and deny it." She said. "That's why you went to Lamaze class with her and some of her doctor's appointments" She stopped and thought for a minute. "Oh god, you aren't Brayden's father are you?"

"What?"

"Randy had blue eyes too. He could easily be mistaken for Brayden's father. Is she yours?"

"How would she be mine?" John replied. "Do you really think Hailey would cheat on Randy? With me?"

"I don't think she would but you never know. Sometimes things happen. You don't mean for them too but they do."

"I promise you, Christina, I'm not Brayden's father. Not that I wouldn't like to be, because she's a beautiful little girl, but I'm not."

"So, answer my question. Are you in love with my sister? And how long have you been in love her?"

"I don't know. From the first time I met her I guess. And Randy never knew because I never said anything." He sighed. "We both saw her at the same time in that store. But Randy managed to walk over to her first. And he was my best friend. We had an agreement. Once we were interested in a girl, the other couldn't be. And before I realized it, they were very serious, then engaged and then married."

"You could have said something to her."

"No. I chose to be her friend and not act on my feelings. Then she got pregnant with Brayden and Randy started being distance to her and she needed someone to go to Lamaze class with her and the appointments. I loved her enough to help her without letting anyone know my feelings." He looked at Mike and Christina. "You both can't tell her what I told you. She has too much going on right now with the job hunt, the bills and Brayden. I can't add to it."

"I won't say anything. But the truth is bound to come out on its own."

"It hasn't for over five years. If the time ever comes where it comes out, then I will deal with it then. But right now, I can't add to her already stressful life."

"Alright." Christina said as John got up.

"I'm not sure if I or Hailey will be by for Brayden. Probably Hailey."

"It's no problem. We love keeping her."

"I will see you guys later." He made his way out of the house and to his truck. He wanted to stop at the firehouse.

After John left, Christina looked at Mike. "Do you think Hailey knows his feelings?"

"No, I don't. Hailey has so much going on right now that it doesn't even register with her that he is doing all of this because he loves her."

"I wish now John had gotten to her first."

"Me too baby. Me too. Now why don't you rest with Brayden?"

"I think I will." She kissed him and headed into the bedroom where Brayden was sleeping.

John arrived at the firehouse and headed in. It was his day off but he wanted to talk to Hunter. He knocked on the door and waited for him to say come in.

"John, what are you doing here? It's your day off."

"I wanted to talk to you about Hailey Orton."

"I heard she was still having a hard time. I'm very sorry about that. I did talk to everyone and we should have Randy's benefits released soon."

"Good."

"Something else bothering you?"

"Did Randy ever mention a second job to you?"

"No. Why?"

"He told Hailey he had a second job but she can't find any record of it and they came to repossess his truck this morning."

"They repossessed the truck?"

"They were going to but I paid the difference so now Hailey can sell it or whatever she needs to do."

"You paid a bill for Hailey?"

"I had too. She is struggling with everything. You know Randy left her nothing but bills and debts. And you know he didn't make the life insurance payments so she doesn't have that. The benefits from here won't last long or take care of everything. She is currently looking for a nursing job. But she's struggling to make ends meet with Brayden."

"You're in love with her."

"Oh My God is it that obvious?"

Hunter laughed. "Why would you say that?"

"Because Christina and Mike said the same thing. I didn't realize everyone could see that I love her."

"So, you do." Hunter smiled. "Does she know?"

"I can't tell her that. She just lost her husband a little over a month ago. It would be very insensitive."

"John, just be a friend to Hailey. That's what she needs. Whatever Randy was doing, it's probably nothing Hailey should know."

"But I don't know what he was doing. I just know that as soon as she got pregnant, Randy changed."

"Yeah I know." Hunter sighed. "I will try to get those benefits released as soon as I can. Now, it's your day off. Why don't you go home and see if you can help Hailey?"

"Yeah." John nodded and walked out. He hoped everything was going good for Hailey. That she was finding a nursing job.

He started toward the house. He still couldn't believe that his feelings were so obvious. He hoped Hailey didn't know about them. It was the last thing she needed and he wanted to make her life as easy as possible.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Hailey smiled at the hospital administrator after the words left his mouth. You start on Monday. She felt a sense of relief that things were looking up for them. For her and Brayden. And she was beginning to think that she could make it on her own.

"Thank you for the job." She said to him.

"Based on your resume and recommendations, we couldn't have found a better nurse for our NICU." Michael Cole replied. "So, when you report to work on Monday, go up to the fourth floor and see the nursing supervisor."

"Okay, thank you again." She smiled. She got up and headed to her SUV. She drove to Christina and Mike's. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey, Hailey. How was the interview?" Mike said to her.

"It was good. I got the job." She smiled.

He hugged and smiled. "That's great."

"What's great?" Christina said walking in from the bedroom.

"I got the job."

"That's fantastic. We should celebrate. How about we go out to dinner?"

"I honestly don't' think I can afford it right now. Maybe after I start working."

"Our treat, Hals. To celebrate." Mike said to her.

"Alright."

"Great. I will call John. We can't leave him at home." Mike smiled and headed into the kitchen to call.

"Where's my girl?" Hailey asked her sister.

Christina smiled and headed over to the pack n play. "Here you go. She's fed and changed. And she took a nice nap." Christina said as she handed Brayden to her.

"Good." Hailey smiled when she took her daughter. "I missed you baby girl."

"She missed you too." Christina smiled.

"John is on the way over." Mike said walking back in. "So, Hales, what are you going to do with Brayden while you work?"

"I'll watch her." Christina said. "That way you won't have to pay for daycare."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I would love it." She smiled.

"Okay." Hailey said as she rocked Brayden a little bit. "She shouldn't be a lot of trouble. She's just now learning to sit up a little and getting on her hands and knees and rocking a little bit. I think she's getting ready to crawl."

"It will be fine."Christina smiled as the doorbell rang. Mike headed to answer it and let John in.

"Glad you could make it." Mike said to him.

"Of course. We should definitely celebrate Hailey's job." He smiled. "When do you start?"

"Monday."

"Very cool."

"Yeah. So if we're all ready, why don't we head to the restaurant?"

They all headed out to Hailey's SUV because she had the base for Brayden's car seat. They headed to Applebee's. The hostess sat them and Hailey put Brayden's carrier in the seat next to her. John sat on the other of Brayden while Christina and Mike sat across from them.

"Hi, I'm Amanda, I'll be your server today." The waitress said smiling at them. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Beer." Both John and Mike ordered while Hailey and Christina ordered iced teas.

The waitress came back a few minutes later with the drinks. "What a cute baby."

"Thanks. She's six months old." Hailey replied.

"Well, you and your husband here have a beautiful baby."

Hailey smiled. "Thanks but he's not my husband. He's just a really close friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed." She replied. "I will be right back with your order."

"So, Hailey, will you be back in the NICU?" Christina asked changing the subject.

"Yes. I will be working four twelve hour shifts each week."

"Seven am to Seven pm?" John asked. "Or the other way?"

"Seven am to Seven pm."

"That's the same schedule John and Mike have."

"Yeah but you know they trade shifts and work twenty-four on and twenty-four off." Hailey smiled. "I'm looking forward to getting back to work. It seems like forever since I worked."

"Well, you haven't had a job since before Brayden was born right?"

"Yeah, I quit my job when I went on maternity leave. And once she was born, Randy and I talked and he thought I should stay home with her."

The waitress brought their drinks and slipped a napkin with her name and number on it to John. Hailey took her drink and saw the napkin.

"Subtle." She said to him.

"Yeah." He replied as he placed it to the side.

"Don't you want to keep it? I mean she's pretty and she does obviously like you."

John looked over at her and shook his head as he took a sip of his beer. "She's not my type."

"Yeah, she's a little slutty and we know that's not his type." Mike replied. John gave him a look and Mike laughed. "John goes for the more beautiful, loving wholesome type. When he finds one he likes, he doesn't look at anyone else even if she has no idea how much he likes her or if she's with someone else."

Christina elbowed her husband to get him to shut up. "Ow. Maybe I should have some ice tea."

"Maybe you should." Christina said as the waitress brought their food over. She sat everything down and did John's meal last.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked in a tone that said she wanted to get him more than food.

"No, we're good. Thank you." John replied.

"Well, if I can do anything or get you anything else, please just ask." She smiled and walked away.

"Wow. That girl needs a lesson in subtlety." Christina said to them. "I mean a little more and she might have well just taken out her boobs right here."

Hailey and everyone laughed. It was nice to laugh and not worry about everything. She knew it was only a night where she didn't' have to think about her life but it was nice none the same.

"Chris, a little louder." Mike laughed. "I don't think everyone in the restaurant heard you."

"I thought she was going to give him a lap dance. Gees."

Hailey laughed. "Well she was coming on strong."

"Yeah and that's so not what I like." John replied. "So, enough about the waitress. Hailey, do you know what you will do with Brayden?"

"Christina is going to watch her to save me money."

"That's good." He smiled before taking a bite of his dinner. Hailey laughed. "What?"

"You have some ketchup on your face." She said taking a napkin and wiping it off.

Mike smiled. Christina elbowed him again. He looked over at her. "I think we're going to go. I don't think Chris is feeling well."

"But we were all celebrating." Hailey said.

"Hailey, relax. Have fun tonight." Christina said getting up and hugging her. Mike paid the bill and they headed out leaving John and Hailey there with Brayden.

"Well, I guess it's just us." John smiled.

"Yeah it is." She laughed as Brayden woke up. "Well, I guess it's feeding time for her."

"Did you want to leave for privacy?"

"Why? I have a bottle." She said getting it out. "Did you really think I would breast feed in public?"

"Some women do and there's no shame in it." He said as he took another sip of his beer. "It's natural. Beautiful."

"I'm afraid some people would disagree with you." She said as she gave the bottle to Brayden. "You have no idea how many times I've been told that it wasn't welcomed. And Randy hated it." She looked down as her daughter continued to take the bottle. She picked her up when she was done and put her over her shoulder and gently patted her back. She heard her burp and she moved her back to the carrier.

John watched as Hailey took care of her daughter. It was the most natural and most beautiful thing he had seen. And a part of him wished this was his family. That the three of them were a happy little family.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Hailey got up early Monday with a renewed sense of hope. She started her job today and hopefully it would be the start of her trying to get her and Brayden out of the trouble Randy had left them in. She got dressed in her blue nurse's uniform and headed to get Brayden ready to go to Christina and Mike's.

She headed to the nursery and was shocked to find Brayden not there. She quickly made her way through the house. She walked in the kitchen and sighed with relief. There was John holding Brayden and giving her a bottle with breakfast sitting on the table.

"Hey, just thought I would do a little something to help you out on your first day." He said when he saw her.

"This is very nice of you. But you don't have to keep doing things for me." She said as she sat down.

"I know but I want too. I mean you're letting me live in the apartment. I like to help plus Brayden is becoming my favorite girl." Hailey laughed a little bit and John smiled. It was nice to hear her laugh. "To that effect, I thought if you wanted, I would take her Christina and Mike's. That way you won't be all weepy at work because you have to leave her. And I've got to pick Mike up for the carpool anyway."

"Okay." She smiled. "So, I guess I will see you tomorrow morning after your shift?"

"Yep. I work seven am to seven am." He smiled as he stood up.

"Then I will see you in the morning." She walked over and took Brayden from him. "And you be good for Aunt Christina." She kissed her on the head and hugged her before handing her back to John. "Will you tell Christina that I will be by about seven thirty almost eight to pick her up?"

He nodded and gave her a hug. "Have a good day."

She nodded and they headed out. She got into her SUV and headed to the hospital. It really was her first time away from Brayden for more than a few hours. She parked in the employee parking and headed up to the NICU. She asked to see the nursing supervisor.

"Well Mrs. Orton, you are highly recommended." Vickie Guerrero said to her.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Well, I know you have your parking pass but here is your name badge. You can eat here at the hospital and it's taken out of your pay. As you know your hours are seven am to seven pm. You get two fifteen minute breaks and a lunch hour. When you clock in, the board will tell you when to take it and which babies you will be taken care of. Do you have any questions?"

"No ma'am. I'm looking forward to this."

"Great. Then let's introduce you to the other nurses." Vickie said getting up from her desk. They made their way to the desk.

John arrived at Christina and Mike's and headed in with Brayden. "Good Morning John. Mike is just about ready."

"Good. We have a long day ahead of us." John said walking in. "Brayden has had breakfast and she's been changed. Hailey packed plenty of bottles and food. I think she went overboard but she's the mom." John laughed. "And there are plenty of diapers and she said if you wanted, you could get the stroller out that she put in my car."

Christina laughed. "I'll take the stroller." She had to smile at how much it seemed that Brayden liked John as well as how he had fallen into the dad role without noticing. He had done more for Hailey and Brayden then Randy had done the last few months before his death. "I appreciate everything you're doing for her. And I promise to keep Mike quiet for as long as I can about your feelings for her. But eventually, you're going to have to tell her."

"I can't. I know I can't keep it a secret forever since everyone but her apparently knows, but I have to as long as I can. I mean, I can't just come out and say, I love you Hailey and I have always loved you. I hated that you married Randy instead of me. I hate that I never told you until now." He said as he put Brayden in the pack n play. "She has too much on her for me to do that."

Christina hugged him. "You're a good man John. Just promise me when the time is right or if the chance presents itself, you'll take it."

"I'll think about it. That's the best I can do." She nodded as Mike came in the room.

"I'm ready to go." He kissed her. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Be safe both of you." She said as she kissed him goodbye. She looked at Brayden. "Now pretty girl, why don't we take a nap? Aunt Chrissy is tired." She smiled when Brayden smiled. "I take that in agreement." She picked her up and headed to the living room where the rocker was.

John and Mike arrived at the firehouse and headed into the kitchen. "Finally. Where were you guys?" Cody, another fireman, asked them.

"I had to pick Mike up and drop off Brayden for Hailey." John replied.

"How's she doing?"

"As well as can be expected I guess. She started work today."

"That's great that she's working." Cody replied. "But I would have thought Randy left her enough life insurance so she wouldn't have to work."

"Randy didn't leave her anything." Mike said before John could. "He left her nothing but debt."

"I find that hard to believe." Cody said. "He loved her and Brayden. He wouldn't have left them like that."

"I've seen the paperwork. They almost repossessed his truck the other day." Mike said.

"What?" Justin asked walking up.

"Randy was in serious debt and now Hailey is paying for it." John replied. "She's trying so hard to pay off everything."

"Is that why you gave up your place to Evan?" Cody asked. "You moved in with her to help pay for things?"

"I moved into the apartment over the garage. I'm not living with her in the house."

"That's very decent of you. I can't believe Randy would leave her with nothing." Justin added

"Well he did." Mike replied. "And there is more to this. He was taking trips to Las Vegas. Why? He told Hailey he had a second job but there are no records of it."

"That is weird." Cody replied.

"Guys, you have things to do." Hunter said walking up. They nodded and headed to the kitchen. "Cena, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, sir." John replied following him into the office. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to let you know that the pension office has released Randy's benefits to Hailey. They paid for the funeral and the rest will go to Hailey and Brayden."

"But it won't be enough to get them out of debt."

"No, I'm sorry it won't." He replied. "Here is the paperwork for you to give to Hailey. It outlines everything. I hope it at least helps."

John took the papers from him. "I hope so too."

"How is the living situation with Hailey and Brayden?"

"It's fine. It takes some getting use to with the baby but she's a great little girl."

"You admitted to Hailey that you love her?"

"No, I can't and I won't do that right now. My goal is help her." He said getting up. "Thanks for pushing this through."

"Not a problem. Now, go be with the others." John nodded and headed out. He really hoped this helped Hailey get at least a few of the bills paid up. And give her a little relief with things.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Christina hummed as she walked around the kitchen making dinner for herself and Hailey. She'd already fed Brayden, bathed her and she was soundly sleeping in the pack and play. She also put some of what she'd cooked into Tupperware for Hailey to drop by the firehouse for Mike and John. It was Cody's week to cook and the food was always awful. She smiled when the door opened.

"Something smells good in here." Hailey said walking in.

"Thanks." Christina smiled. "How was your first day?"

"It was great. It was like I never left." Hailey smiled. "How was my girl today? I know she was probably a handful for at least most of the twelve hours."

"She was an angel. We played and just had fun."

"Good. So what are we having for dinner?"

"New stir fry recipe I found."

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled. "You're sure making a lot for just the two of us."

"Oh, it's for the firehouse. It's Cody's turn to cook and we know that doesn't end well." She laughed.

"Yeah." Hailey laughed too. "Randy use to always complain when it was Cody's time."

"Yep. So I figured you could drop it by on your way home and then the guys can see Brayden too."

"Okay." Hailey agreed. She wasn't sure going to the firehouse was a good thing for her but she knew she would have to do it sometime.

"It will be fine. I'm sure the guys want to see Brayden and you. Plus you're helping me feed my husband and John."

"I can just imagine how excited they'll be to get this."

"Oh yeah." Hailey laughed as she sat down at the table.

"It's good to hear you laugh." Christina said sitting down too after she put the dinner on the table. "You should do it more."

"Well, I haven't really had a reason to laugh lately." She replied. "Chris thanks for helping out with Brayden. I know dad would volunteer but with him recovering from the heart attack, I don't want to put that on him. I haven't even told him about the problems I'm having with everything."

"I keep telling him to lay off the Viagra and quit chasing these 30 year old girls. He just doesn't listen."

Hailey laughed. "I know. But he likes Kaitlyn. He says she makes him feel young."

"Well, she should. She's younger than we are." Christina added. Their dad, Jerry and their mom, Paige, were divorced when the girls were ten. Their mom cheated on their dad with a younger guy and then she left and neither the girls nor Jerry had heard from her.

"I think it's because he's in charge all day." Hailey replied. Their dad, like Mike and Randy, was a firefighter too. But he was deputy chief of the fire department. The second in command. "He wants fun after work."

"And nothing says fun like a hot young girl I guess." Christina said.

"According to dad." Hailey replied. "He seems to think Kaitlyn could be someone he wants to be with."

"Is he thinking about marriage again? I mean, this would be his third."

"I think he might be."

"So, like dad." Christina laughed. "So are you ever going to tell dad about how bad things are?"

"If the firehouse knows and I'm sure they do, he will soon and then he will come over and try to take care of it like always."

"Yeah. So how are things going with John?"

"They're fine. He seems to like living in the garage apartment."

"That's great. It must be nice to have him around."

"It's fine. He's been very helpful and I appreciate it." She looked at her sister. "Why did you say it like there is something between me and John? There isn't. We're roommates not lovers."

"But he's a really nice guy and it could happen. Just be open to it if it presented itself."

"I can't think about that with anyone. I have my daughter to take care of. My husband just died over a month ago. I'm trying to piece my life back together and love isn't something that I think will come again."

"You don't know that. Love could come when you least expect it." Christina squeezed her sister's hand. "Hailey, be open to the possible. You never know."

"Christina, my main goal is my daughter and getting out of the mess my husband, who was supposed to love and take care of me, left me."

"I wish he was alive so I could kill him again."

"I'm sure you do." She laughed. "I should probably go and drop this food off at the firehouse and put Brayden to bed."

Christina nodded and helped Hailey get Brayden and put the things in the car. "I will see you in the morning."

"Are you sure about keeping her tomorrow? I mean, Mike will be off from shift and I'm sure he wants to sleep. Not hear a crying baby. I remember that from Randy." Hailey asked. "I can always see if dad can watch her just for the day or I can see about getting her into the hospital daycare."

"He's going to have to get used to it now isn't he?" Christina said putting a hand to her stomach. "Besides, he loves Brayden."

"Okay, but if she gets too much for him while he's trying to sleep, call dad. I will make sure he's on standby."

"Hailey, relax. She will be an angel and Mike will be fine." Christina hugged her. "Now, take that food to the firehouse." Hailey smiled and headed out.

She arrived at the firehouse and got Brayden out first and then she got the bag that had the food in it. She put the bag over her shoulder and headed in. She smiled when she saw the guys. She remembered how much Randy loved the house and how much he enjoyed being a firemen.

"Hailey?" John said walking up. "What are you doing here?"

"Chris cooked. Figured you guys might be hungry."

"Oh my god! Food!" Justin said as he rushed toward her and took the bag. "Christina is a great cook." He took the bag and headed upstairs to the kitchen.

John turned to Hailey. "How did your first day go?"

"It was great. I like it."

"Great." He smiled.

"There's the most beautiful girl in the world." Evan said walking up. "And her mom."

Hailey laughed. "Hey Evan."

"Hey." He said as he took Brayden out of her carrier. "She gets cuter every time I see her."

"And she loves you too."

"But not as much John." Mike said walking up and hugging Hailey. He turned to Evan. "You should see John with Brayden. I think she's in love."

"What? My girl replaced me." Evan kidded as Brayden started crying. Evan quickly handed her over to John. "I'm going to go eat." He quickly headed upstairs.

"I guess we know who isn't ready for fatherhood yet." Mike laughed. "But John here is doing a great job. He's a born father."

"Why don't you go eat?" John said to him. Mike nodded and headed upstairs.

John turned to Hailey. "Thanks for bringing the food."

"Not a problem." She smiled. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at John and Brayden together. They looked so cute.

"Well, I think she's settled down." He smiled and gently placed her in the carrier.

"I should get her home then." She said picking up the carrier. "I hope you enjoy the food."

"Anything is better than Cody's food." He laughed a little. "I'll walk you out."

She nodded and headed out the door. He opened the door to the backseat and put Brayden's carrier on the base. Then he opened Hailey's door. "Have a safe drive and I will see you sometime tomorrow."

She nodded and got in and drove away. She couldn't help but smile at how nice and considerate John was with her and Brayden. He was such a nice guy and she hoped she could repay one day for everything he had done for her and Brayden. She looked back at her sleeping daughter and sighed. Why couldn't Randy be like John with Brayden? She knew she shouldn't think badly of him since he was gone. But it still hurt to remember how he was with their daughter. She shook the thoughts out of her head. There was no use in dwelling on that now. She had to move on for her daughter. Her husband was gone and he wasn't coming back and despite the problems in their marriage and the mess he left her, she did miss him.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John walked into the house the next morning and sighed when he saw that Hailey was still there. "I thought you would be on your way to Christina and Mike's?"

"Brayden got sick all over me and I had to change and I'm trying to get her stuff together after." Hailey said a little frazzled.

"Okay, relax." John said walking over to her. He took Brayden from her. "Go to work. I will take Brayden over to Christina's."

"But you worked the last twenty-four hours. You should rest. I'll do it."

"No, I don't want you to be late. So go to work and I will take care of this." He saw her hesitation. "Hailey, go."

"Are you sure?"

"You keep standing there and you're going to force me to keep her all day myself."

"Alright." She kissed Brayden on the head. "I love you and see you later." She then, out of instinct, kissed John. She pulled away when she realized. "I'm sorry." She said quickly grabbing her stuff and walking out.

John looked at Brayden after she left. "Well, let's get you to Aunt Christina's." He grabbed her diaper bag and headed out to the truck. Once she was in the car seat, he headed off toward the house. The kiss still in his mind. It was obvious that she was just going through the motions that morning. She was more frazzled than normal and sadder. He wondered what was going on.

He pulled into the driveway and got Brayden out before he knocked on the door. "John, I thought Hailey would be dropping Brayden off."

"Yeah she isn't having the best day." He said walking in. "I came home this morning and she was more frazzled than normal and sadder. Brayden had gotten sick on her and she had to change clothes before work. Then when she was leaving. She kissed Brayden and then she kissed me and left. Is there something about today?"

Christina stood there thinking. It was then she realized what the day was. "Oh, it's her anniversary."

"Oh. How could I forget? I thought they would kill each other before they actually got down the aisle. How can I make her feel better?"

"I don't know if we can." She replied then looked at him. "Did you say she kissed you?"

"She was just going through the motions. She looked like she wasn't even there. She kissed Brayden and then she kissed me. She realized what she did and then said she was sorry and left." He put Brayden in the pack n play.

"I guess today really hit her. That was a special day and like you said, the months leading up were filled with fighting and calling it off. But finally they made it down the aisle. She's probably really missing him today."

"And there's nothing we can do."

"I don't think so." Christina replied.

"Well, I'm heading back to sleep for a little bit. If you need me to come and get Brayden for any reason, call me."

"Are you sure you're not Brayden's dad?" She kidded him.

"I'm one hundred percent sure I'm not her father."

"Don't get so bent out shape. It was a joke."

"I know. Sorry, I'm a little tired."

"Go home and sleep. Brayden will be fine." He nodded and headed out.

After work, Hailey headed to the cementers. She needed to go there. She walked up to the grave and ran her fingers over Randy's name.

"I guess you know what today is." She said to the headstone. "It seems so weird that we're not celebrating our anniversary. I think back to that day often. About the promises we made to each other. Then I think about now. You're gone and I'm left here to deal with the mess you left me. You were my husband. You were supposed to take care of me and our daughter. How could you do this to us?"

She couldn't stop the tears as they started to fall. "How could you do this?" She whispered. She just sat there crying.

She felt a pair of arms around her and she buried her face in the massive chest and sobbed. He'd seen her car when he'd been out driving around and he'd stopped to check on her.

"Everything's going to be alright Hailey. I promise you." He said softly as he held her while she cried. He looked at the headstone and sighed.

They sat there for a little while and he held her while she cried. It was obviously something she needed. She had been holding everything in for so long and now she was finally letting it out. She pulled away from him and looked at him. He was being so great with her but he had lost Randy too.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she pulled away.

"It's alright." He said softly looking at her. She was so beautiful and he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing her. He felt her kiss him back and then pull away. He could see the confusion on her face. "I'm sorry, Hailey. I shouldn't have done that. I'll uh...see you at home I guess." He said as he got up and quickly walked away.

Hailey stayed there trying to make sense of what happened. She liked the kiss. She couldn't deny that. She looked at Randy's grave and felt guilty. She couldn't have feelings for John. She had just buried her husband not that long ago. She stayed there for a little while longer before heading to Christina's to get Brayden and head home. She wondered how things would be with her and John now. She didn't want it to be weird. He was a great friend and she didn't want to lose that.

She pulled up to Christina's and got out. She knocked on the door and waited. "Hey, sis. Brayden is all ready to go."

"Great." Hailey smiled hoping her sister couldn't see the look on her face. She picked up her daughter and turned to go.

"Are you going to tell me what's up? I know what today is."

"I kissed John."

"I know. He told me about this morning."

"I don't mean this morning. I mean at the cemetery in front of Randy's grave. I kissed him. Well, he kissed me but I kissed him back."

Christina looked at her sister. "And it was a bad kiss?"

"No, it was an amazing kiss but it shouldn't have happened." She said sitting down with Brayden in her lap. "And it definitely shouldn't have happened in front of my husband's grave. And now I'm worried that things will change between us. Like I've somehow messed up our friendship."

"I don't think you can ever mess up your friendship. John is a great guy." Christina replied.

"I hope it didn't. I know it was a heat of the moment thing. He was trying to comfort me about today being my wedding anniversary and Randy being gone. But I'm just still confused. Why would he kiss me?"

"I have no idea. You'd have to ask him." Christina said as Mike walked into the room.

"Ask who what?" He asked.

"Ask John why he kissed me." Hailey replied.

Mike smiled a little. "He kissed you? Finally." He looked at his wife who was giving a shut up look and Hailey who looked shocked. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"What do you mean finally?"

"Nothing." Christina replied. "He just meant that John finally realized what today was."

Hailey looked at Mike. "Alright. Well, Brayden and I are going home and hopefully things won't be weird between him and me."

"I'm sure they will be fine." Christina said hugging her. Hailey nodded and headed out. Christina hoped things wouldn't be weird but maybe this was the push John needed to tell Hailey how he felt. Christina looked at her husband. "You've got a really big mouth. His feelings aren't your secret to tell."

"I'm just trying to help them."

"Mike, please don't say anything else about John's feelings."

"Alright." He said as he headed to the kitchen.

She sighed as he did. Could he not see that Hailey and John both were struggling with things? The last thing either needed was for John's feelings to come out.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John pulled into the driveway and walked up to the apartment kicking himself for losing his composure and letting his emotions show. That was the last thing Hailey needed especially on the day that she and Randy would have celebrated their anniversary. He got a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the sofa. He would have to try harder to keep his feelings in check. He heard a car drive up and looked out at Hailey's SUV as it pulled up.

Hailey looked up at the apartment and saw the light on and sighed. She got Brayden out of the back seat and headed in. She put her down in the pack n play and got things out to make dinner. She made sure to make extra to take to John. They needed to talk about what happened. Once dinner was done and Brayden was down on the night, she took the baby monitor and headed to the apartment.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, barely hearing him say come in. "Hey, I thought maybe you were hungry. I made lasagna and I always make too much."

"Thanks." He said getting up and taking the plate from her.

"I also think we need to talk about what happened."

He tensed up and turned to face her. "Hailey about that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a heat of the moment thing. I was trying to comfort you and I did something I shouldn't have."

"John, I know you didn't mean to kiss me. I know it was purely you trying to comfort me." She said walking over to him. "I don't want things to be weird between us. You're a great friend and I don't want to lose that."

He looked at her and smiled. "That could never happen. It was a heat if the moment thing this morning and I was just trying to comfort you earlier and it just kind of happened. "

"So, we're good?"

He smiled and walked over to her and hugged her. "I promise we're fine. Now that lasagna smells wonderful."

"Oh please eat. I didn't mean to keep you from it." She said walking to the door. "I need to go check on Brayden. I will see you later."

"See you later." He said as she walked out.

She walked back downstairs and climbed into bed with the kiss still on her mind. She hoped a good night's sleep would help. She got comfort and soon drifted off hoping to clear her mind but that was the last thing that happened.

_Hailey moaned as he continued to pleasure her. She grabbed at the sheets on the bed and had her eyes closed as he used his tongue so perfectly. She felt herself getting so close to the edge of her passion and she begged him to continue. She felt the familiar tingling inside her as the wave of passion overtook her and she came. He continued as she came down from the high she was. She felt him moved from her most intimate place to slowly kiss her stomach and her breasts. She moaned when she felt him take one of her nipples into his mouth. She had her eyes closed as she enjoyed what he was doing. She felt his hand move up and massage her so effortlessly. He switched from one to the other many times as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her breasts. She felt him remove his mouth from her breasts and slowly kiss her shoulders and collar bone. She moaned in pleasure and gasped as he slid inside her so effortlessly. His movements were slow and gentle inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her and deeper inside her. She wrapped her arms around his back as he continued. He took his time and took her gently. She felt the familiar tingling inside as he did. She clenched around him as she came and he continued to move inside her as they rode out her passion together. He leaned down and kissed her as he came inside her. _

_She looked into his perfect blue eyes as he pulled away from the kiss. "I love you Hailey."_

"_I love you too, John." She whispered._

She jolted up in bed and ran her hands down her face. She'd been convinced she was having a dream about Randy right up until the end. When she looked into his eyes and whispered his name. But she had no idea what it meant.

John put his dishes in the sink and lay back on the bed. She'd been worried about things changing. About him feeling differently about her. But that wasn't even a remote possibility. He'd still love her. Even if she did eventually move on from Randy's death and find someone new. Someone who wasn't him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. And in his dreams, just like every other night, for a few hours she was his.

_Hailey sat on the hood of the car next to him and smiled as they looked up at the stars. He'd jumped at the chance when she'd suggested it and they'd driven out to the woods a little ways. Now, they were sitting there on a blanket, hands entwined together enjoying the quiet of the night. He looked over at her, dressed in a simple sundress and sandals with her favorite blue jean jacket and thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She looked over at him and smiled and his heart skipped a beat. At that same moment, they heard a crackle of thunder and the heavens opened up. They scrambled to the shelter of the car, both taking up residency in the back seat. She laughed as she looked out the window. He swore it sounded like music and he sucked in a breath as she peeled off her jacket. She turned to look at him and smiled before she leaned over and kissed him. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately. He ran his hand up her thigh and helped her take the dress off. She moved off his lap long before to remove her panties while he got undressed too. He pulled her back onto his lap and she moaned when he did. He held her close to him as they began to move. He kissed her as they both came together._

He woke up and sighed. It was only a dream like the others. And now that he had experienced an actual kiss from her, it just fueled them more. He never managed that he would love someone as much as he loved her and know he could probably never be with her.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Christina groaned and walked slowly to the door early the next morning. She opened the door and Hailey rushed in with Brayden. "I need to talk to you."

"Well good morning to you too." She replied. "Where the fire?"

"Something weird happened last night and I'm a little freaked out."

"I know about you kissing John."

"No, not that." She said putting her daughter in the pack n play. "I had a very detailed, erotic dream."

"And that's weird why?"

"Because it wasn't me and Randy. It was me and John."

"Holy crap! Really? Let me get some coffee and some cereal or something and I so want details."

Hailey nodded and followed her sister into the kitchen. Christina poured them both a cup of coffee and got out some muffins. "Okay, tell me everything." She said sitting down at the table.

"Well, I made dinner last night and took John some. He said nothing would change between us. So that was good." She replied. "Then last night I was in bed and I was dreaming of having passionate, mind blowing sex with someone. And I figured it was Randy. But then at the end, I was looking into John's eyes and he said I love you Hailey and I said I love you John. What does it mean?"

"That you want to jump the hot man living in your garage apartment?"

"Chris." She said to her.

"What? You had a very erotic dream about him. You want him."

"John and I are friends. Maybe it was just because of the kiss."

Christina sighed and took her sister's hand. "Hales, Randy would want you to move on and be happy. You can't stay in mourning forever. You have to move on with your life and your romantic life. And who better than John. He's handsome, sexy and sweet. He loves Brayden and she loves him."

"I'm not ready for that. Even though Randy and I were having issues, he was still my husband and I loved him. I'm not ready to move on." She sighed and took out the chip she had found the other day when she was cleaning out his things. "And there are still questions about my husband. Why did he lie about the second job? Why did he go Vegas so much? And why did he have this chip in his shirt pocket?"

"A poker chip?"

"Yes. I found it when I was going through some of his clothes. Do you think he gambled?"

"Well, he was in Las Vegas and usually people gamble there. I don't think it's big deal. He probably just forgot he had it."

"Maybe." She said shaking her head. Maybe it was no big deal.

John had washed the truck that was once Randy's and now he was cleaning out the inside. He figured Hailey would want to sell it soon and he wanted it to look nice. He had finished up the seats and underneath them when he opened the glove box. He pulled out the papers in it and found some notes for a casino in Las Vegas and then he found a pair of black lace thong panties. He put them aside figuring they were Hailey's. And that made him a little jealous. The thought of Randy and Hailey having sex in the finished up the truck and headed in. He would give everything he found in the truck to Hailey.

Hailey pulled up to the house. She had the day off and she wanted to finish cleaning out some of Randy's things. Everyone told her it would help her heal. She saw that John had washed the truck and she smiled that he had taken the time to do so. She headed into the house and put Brayden down in the pack n play. She went into the kitchen to clean up a little bit.

"Hey, I thought I heard you drive up." John said coming in the back door. "I hope it's okay that I washed the truck."

"It's fine. I appreciate that you did."

He smiled and placed everything on the bar that he had found inside the truck. "This is everything I found."

"Oh okay." She said as she picked up everything and looked through it. She came to the black lace thong panties and looked at John. "These aren't mine."

"What?" John asked. "I found them in the glove box of the truck. Whose else would they be?"

She looked at him. The tears coming into her eyes. "They aren't mine." She softly before running upstairs. John closed his eyes and sighed as Brayden cried in the pack and play.

He walked over and picked her up. "It's okay, little one." He said bouncing her to quiet her. It never occurred to him that they might not be Hailey's.

Hailey laid down on the bed and cried. She couldn't believe it. Randy had been cheating on her. How could she have not seen it? She thought back to moments with him. Why didn't she see it? The trips to Las Vegas and lying about the second job. All the signs were there but she chose not to see them. Now she had proof that Randy had been unfaithful. And with that discovery, the last bit of mourning for her husband was gone. There was no more sadness or sorry. Instead, she was consumed by anger as the fact sank in that she never really knew Randy at all.

She got up and headed back downstairs. She had left John with Brayden. She walked downstairs and didn't see them in the living room. She walked into the kitchen and didn't see them. She quickly checked all over the house and saw no sign of John and Brayden. She headed out to the apartment and went up. She didn't see them there either. She walked over to the window and saw his truck gone.

She sighed and sat down on the sofa in the apartment. She looked around and saw that John had redid the apartment a little bit. She liked it. She got up and started looking around. She sighed when she came to a photo of Randy, John and the guys from the firehouse. She wondered if any of them knew the real Randy. She heard the truck in the driveway and headed down to meet John and Brayden.

"Hey." He said when he saw her. "I hope you don't mind but Brayden and I went to the bakery and got you a cupcake."

She smiled as she took the bag. "Thank you. Let's head into the house."

John followed her in with Brayden. He put Brayden in the pack n play and walked into the kitchen where Hailey was. 'I'm sorry about earlier. Had I known I wouldn't have given them to you."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"Please." He said sitting at the island in the kitchen across from where she was. "I'm just sorry."

She placed the cup of coffee in front of him. "Did you know he was cheating? Did you know he was gambling in Las Vegas? Did you even know him?"

"I didn't know about any of it. I swear. If I had known, I would have told you."

"Would you have?" She asked as she sat down on a stool at the island too. "I mean I know your first loyalty is to Randy. It's always like that. Guys will lie for each other. So, why would you have told me if you knew?"

"Because I can't lie to you and even if I could, I never would. If I had known anything about him cheating on you, I'd have kicked his ass and told you the truth."

She sighed. "I found a chip in his pants when I was cleaning some things out. It's from a casino in Las Vegas. Did I ever know my husband? This was the man I spent five years with before we got married. Then we get married and everything is great. Then by an accident, I get pregnant and things change. He gets this second job supposedly. And he takes trips to Las Vegas. He didn't want anything to do with our daughter. Why did he change after I got pregnant?"

"I honestly don't know. Some men welcome fatherhood. Some men run from it."

She sighed again. "I just am realizing I didn't know this man I married. That I had a child with. And now I don't know if I will ever get answers." She looked at John. "I'm heading in the house. Thank you for taking care of Brayden for me. I appreciate it."

"Anytime." She nodded and grabbed her daughter and headed out. Questions still plaguing her. Would she ever find the answers she needed?

John sighed after she left. He'd told her the truth. He couldn't lie to her. And he was afraid that she was starting to see the cracks she'd made in his armor. That soon she'd be able to see how he really felt.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Hailey walked out of the nursery and into her bedroom. She still couldn't believe that she'd never really known Randy at all. She picked up the photo of her and Randy on their wedding day. They were so happy. She didn't understand what happened. She couldn't stop the tears that started to fall as she looked at the photo. That was one of the happiest days in her life and now it was like her marriage was tainted and she didn't understand anything about her husband.

She got up and began to look through his things. She had to know more about what he was doing. She went through his drawer and found some papers. She pulled them out and saw that they were promissory notes from the same casino as the chip. They were for thousands of dollars. She closed her eyes, tears running down her face as she realized her life with Randy had been one big lie.

She threw the papers in the floor and laid down on the bed sobbing. Her life was being blown apart and she had no idea what was going to happen now. She was dealing with the bills and debts her husband left her and now his infidelity and lying to her. It was so much and she wondered how much more there was to find out and how much more she could take.

John sighed as he sat in the apartment looking out at the house. He saw the light on in the master bedroom. He was shocked by what Hailey was finding out about Randy. He was beginning to realize that maybe no one knew the real Randy. And he was beginning to wish he'd been the one to talk to Hailey first.

The next morning, Hailey headed off to work. John told her he would drop Brayden at Christina's and then head to work. When he came into the house that morning, he could tell that Hailey hadn't had the best night.

"Hey, this is becoming a regular thing." Christina said when she opened the door.

"Hailey had a rough night and I told her I would drop her off."

"What's wrong with Hailey?" She asked as she poured him some coffee as he put Brayden in the pack n play.

"It really has to do with her lying, cheating husband."

"Cheating?" John nodded. "That son of a bitch!"

"Yep. It was a shock to Hailey too. And I feel responsible for the way she found out."

"What do you mean?" Christina asked.

John sighed. "I was washing the truck yesterday and I cleaned out the glove compartment and I found a pair of black lace thong panties. I assumed they were Hailey's. But when I gave the stuff to her, she said they weren't hers. That's how she found out about it."

"He was such a sleaze."

"I just don't understand him." John sighed. "Randy and I have been friends over ten years. I don't understand why he would cheat on her. I mean, she's great. She's a great mom, a great nurse, a great cook. And I know he loved her. Everything I'm finding out about him, just makes me wonder what happen to him to make him change or was he always like this and he just hid it. And I feel horrible for Hailey. She's dealing with so much. She's still trying to figure out the bills and debts he left her. She's trying to take care of Brayden and make sure she has what she needs. Now she finds out he was cheating and gambling. How much more can she take?"

"You're making things easier on her by being there to help her." Christina said. "But I wish Randy was alive so I could kill him."

"I know that feeling." He laughed. "And I wish I could do more for her. Now, more than ever, I wish I had beaten Randy to Hailey that day."

"There's nothing standing in your way now. Nothing but your own stupid fear. I want her happy and you can do that for her."

"She's still grieving and dealing with Randy's death. I don't think it's the time to say hey, I love you and I have loved you for years."

"Why not?" She asked. "She is finding out Randy wasn't who she thought. She isn't going to be grieving for his lying, cheating ass anymore. Just make the move on her. Kiss her like she's the only person in the world you love. That you will ever love."

"I won't have to fake that one at all. But I can't make a move on her yet. I have to give her more time."

"Just make sure you make your move on her before someone else does."

"Have you heard something? Do you know something? Does someone else like Hailey? Who is it?" He asked her. The jealousy going through him.

"Okay so you take that passion and that emotion you have and you show her how much you love her." Christina said as Mike walked in.

"She's right John. Just do it." Mike said.

John sighed. "We should get to the firehouse. We don't want to be late."

"Right." Mike said as he headed over to his wife. "See you tomorrow morning."

She nodded and kissed him goodbye. She hoped John would just tell Hailey or kiss her. She would talk to her when she came to get Brayden. She had to know what Hailey's feelings were regarding Randy and all the lies. She hated him. A man she once respected and thought was so dedicated to her sister. Until Brayden came along. She looked over at Brayden who was in the pack n play. She didn't understand how a little baby could change her brother-in-law so much.

Hailey arrived at Christina's after work. She'd had a good day at work. Now all she wanted was to spend time with her little girl. She walked into the house and saw Christina in the kitchen.

"I need to come and eat over here more often." Hailey said when she walked in.

"Sure." Christina said with a smile. "Sit down. Dinner is almost ready and I want to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" Hailey asked as she picked up her daughter and sat down.

"John told me about everything this morning when he dropped Brayden off. I'm sorry."

Hailey sighed. "I'm so angry at him. And so hurt that he turned our marriage into one big lie. That he made me look like a fool."

"No. You were never a fool."

"Yes, I was. He and I were together for five years before we got married. I thought everything was perfect and happy. Then by sheer accident, I get pregnant. I never planned to. And he started to be distance. And he wasn't as excited as an expectant father should have been. I mean, John was more excited about Brayden." She sighed. "I thought Randy loved me. Even though things were stressed after Brayden, I still thought he loved me. Now, I've found out he was in debt and now I am too. He was gambling and I'm guessing owe some casino in Las Vegas He was cheating with someone. How did my marriage get so off track?"

"Because he wasn't as committed as you were."

"Apparently." Hailey sighed.

"You know, with this new information. It's pretty safe to say you can move on guilt free."

"What do you mean move on?" She asked.

"You know what I mean. You're a smart girl Hailey. I mean since he was such a low down dirty douche bag, you can move on and be happy. Date other people. Fall in love again. And you can do it with the hot fireman you having living with you."

"Chris..."

"Don't you dare Chris me. You had this really hot erotic dream about him and that has to mean something. I know you well enough to know that it does."

"Yeah it means I haven't had sex in 7 months and I'm a little...overdue I guess."

"You mean you haven't had sex since before Brayden was born?"

"Yeah." Hailey replied. "The last time Randy and I had sex was about two weeks before Brayden was born."

"Oh My God! I think Mike would die."

"Yeah, well. We know it had been a little more recent for Randy now don't we?"

"So just do it. Leave Brayden here with me and greet John at the door in the morning wearing nothing but a smile."

"I can't do that Chris."

"Why not? Girl, you need to get some action."

"I can't put John in that position. He and I are friends and I'm not ruining that because I haven't had sex in 7 months. Besides, John doesn't even see me like that anyway. I'm his best friend's wife well widow now. That's how he sees me."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." Hailey said looking at her. "If this is about the kiss, it was just a comfort thing. That's it.'

Christina sighed. She wondered how Hailey couldn't see how much John liked her. Maybe it was time to give them both a little push.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"You're going to do what?" Mike asked.

"I invited them both to dinner over here tonight. Maybe if we get them talking to each other, it'll just slip out."

"I know John has feelings for Hailey. He's in love with her. But even if he lets it slip out, do you think Hailey feels the same?"

"I think she might. She had that erotica dream about him. And he's been there for her through this. I mean, she knows Randy wasn't faithful to her. He was screwing someone in Las Vegas. So, why can she get with John? I mean she hasn't had sex in 7 months."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yep. She told me that the last time she had sex was about two weeks before Brayden was born. So I think the girl needs to get some"

"I know way too much about your sister's sex life."

"Well, deal with it." She smiled. "Now help me get my sister and John together."

"How do you suppose we do that? John isn't going to come out and say I love you Hailey. He's too guarded with his feelings for that. And I don't see Hailey telling John I want you. So what is your plan wife of mine?"

"I'm going to let you run your mouth."

"What?" He laughed.

"I'm going to let you run your mouth. You have almost blurted out a few times about how John feels. So I figured you would again. Then John will admit it to Hailey. She will realized she probably has feelings for him or at least lust for him. They can leave Brayden here and go back to the house finally both get laid."

"How long have you thought about this?"

"Just since yesterday. While I was washing clothes."

"You get your ideas at the weirdest times." Mike laughed.

"Yeah I know. But I want to get Hailey out of this depression she's in. Finding out everything with Randy, dealing with his death, trying to raise Brayden, dealing with all the debt that she still can't get out of. She's trying to pay what she can but it doesn't seem to be enough. She needs to have some fun."

"Chris, I know you want to help Hailey. But it's not fair to her or John for them just to hook up with each other. John has deep feelings for her and it would be hard on him to be with her but not really be with her. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I get that. But I know my sister. She can blame it on hormones all she wants. Deep down she's got feelings for him."

He sighed. "Alright. You do know Hailey better than anyone. So I will go along with this."

"Good." She smiled as the doorbell rang. "That is one of them. So go let them in."

Mike nodded and headed to the door. He opened it to John. "Hey, man."

"Hey." John said walking in.

Christina walked out of the kitchen. A few minutes later and smiled at him. "You look nice."

"Thanks." He replied.

"Did Hailey come with you?"

"No." He replied. "She and Brayden are coming. Hailey was just getting Brayden ready. She was a little fussy."

"I bet she's teething."

"Probably so." He replied as the doorbell rang. "That's probably Hailey and Brayden."

Christina headed to the door and opened it to her sister and niece. "Rough day?"

"Rough few hours." Hailey said walking in. "Little Miss here didn't want to get dressed after she got sick on her other outfit. She was crying non stop." She said as Brayden started crying again. "See."

John walked over and took Brayden from her. "Let me calm her down." He said as he bounced her a little bit and she quieted down.

"Why does she do that for you and not me?" Hailey asked him. "I'm just going to have to move you into the main house and the guest room next to her so you can deal with Miss Cranky pants."

"I think mommy is stressed." Christina said. "Why don't we go into the kitchen and get you some wine and John can hold Brayden." Hailey sighed and nodded. Both headed into the kitchen.

Mike looked at John. "Move you in to deal with Brayden. Are you taking over the daddy role?"

"What? Of course not. I could never take Randy's place." John said holding Brayden who was quiet and content in his arms.

"It's not like Randy was that good of father. He didn't even want her and you know that's true."

"But I can't just say, hey I'm in love with you and I love your daughter like she's my own and I want to be with you."

"Why not? The girl hasn't had sex in seven months. You're sure to get some."

John looked at Mike. "One, how do you even know that? Two, I'm not sure telling her I love you is right thing right now. And three, seven months really?"

"Since before Brayden was born. And my wife tends to share too many details sometimes."

"Apparently." John replied as he placed Brayden in the pack n play after she was finally down.

"John, Randy and Hailey obviously were having issues before his death. I mean he was cheating on her with someone in Vegas. And they hadn't had sex since before Brayden was born. You should tell her how you feel. Despite you thinking it's too soon after Randy's death. Randy is gone. And Hailey should and needs to move on. You can help her with that."

"I don't know."

Mike sighed. "Dude, man up and tell her how you feel. Chris seems to think she has feelings for you too. Even if she doesn't want to admit it."

John sighed as Brayden started crying and he walked over and picked her up. "It's okay little one." He said rocking her.

"See? You and Hailey together would be perfect. You're already bonded with her child. Now just bond with Hailey. More than you already are."

Christina looked at Hailey. "You know she's fussy because she can sense you're stressed. And you've got a pretty hot stress reliever in the living room."

"Chris." Hailey said to her.

"What? You know having sex can relieve stress." She said as she poured her a glass of wine. "And John is hot."

Hailey sighed as she took the glass. "I'm not denying that John is hot. But don't you think it's too soon for me."

"No. You haven't had any in seven months. God, girl get you some." Christina said.

"Look, Randy is gone and there is no changing that. And he wasn't being faithful to you. He was getting more sex than you were. So, there is nothing wrong with you getting with John. Somewhere deep down inside there, you have feelings for him."

"What?"

"I know you and while your sex dream was probably a little about not having sex in a while, the saying I love you at the end wasn't."

"How do you know about that?"

"You told me the whole story in all it's glory."

"Right." She sighed. "And how would I have feelings for him?"

"All the time he spent with you during your pregnancy when Randy couldn't be bothered. Or the time you both have spent recently."

"Maybe I have them because of how good John is with Brayden. Like transference or something."

"It's more than that and you know it. You told me yourself that you were attracted to both of them when you saw them in the store that day. John's been there for you. In ways Randy never has. He was even in the room with you when Brayden was born."

"So was Randy. You try giving birth with two firemen in the room. One, your husband, who would rather watch a football game then help you deliver his daughter. The other one, your friend, is the one holding your hand and telling you to push like an actual husband."

"See? That proves you have feeling for John. I mean, the man watched you deliver a baby and he wasn't even getting sex from you." She said to her. "Plus he probably has feelings for you. Why else would he be in the delivery room with you? Be so great with Brayden. Be there for you."

"John has feelings for me?"

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Christina looked at her as she poured herself a glass of tea. "Why the hell else would he be so eager to help you? I mean he's an amazing man and he's always been helpful but he goes the extra mile when it comes to you."

"Maybe because he was Randy's best friend?" Hailey replied.

"Hailey, it's more than that." She sat down across from her sister. "I know you're still grieving and you have so much you're dealing with too. But don't shut yourself off from love. Despite what an asshole your husband turned out to be, I know he wouldn't want you to be alone. And John is a good guy. I know you know that."

"Maybe I do have feelings for him. I can't just come out and say that."

"Why the hell not? One of you has got to."

Hailey sighed. "Maybe I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of loving someone again? Of moving on so quickly when I'm not even sure I have feelings for him? For it being my husband's best friend. Someone who seems so wonderful. He's wonderful with my daughter and he's been a great friend to me. But then Randy was so wonderful too at the beginning." She sighed. "I just have to be more careful now. I can't just jump at a guy I'm attracted too. I have to consider my daughter."

"Stop trying to rationalize this away. Love is not rational. It's reactional, emotional."

"Reactional is not a word."

"You get my point. Don't over think this and just let yourself feel. John and Randy are different people and he has more than proven his devotion to you. Embrace that." She looked at her sister. "Hals, I want you to notice something."

"What?"

"Notice how John is tonight. If you pay attention, you will notice all the things he does that says he has feelings for you. And I want you to be open to it. John isn't Randy. He wouldn't hurt you like that. Keep that in mind okay."

"Alright."

"Now lets go back out there."

Hailey nodded and followed her out. "Here John. We brought you guys drinks." Christina said handing it to him. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Great. I'm starving." He smiled at her. "Brayden is down. I guess she sense you were a little stressed and she might be teething."

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"Anytime." He smiled and they sat down at the table.

"Well, let's eat." Christina said.

"This looks really good." John said. "You know, the fact that you can cook has made you the most popular wife at the firehouse. Second to only Hailey but that's because the guys love Brayden." He smiled.

"Well she's a lovable baby." Christina smiled. "And thanks for the compliment on my cooking. Hailey's not a bad one either."

"Oh I know that. She's an awesome cook." John replied. "Without her, I would probably go hungry most of the time."

"And without you, I'm afraid Brayden would never sleep." Hailey said with a laugh.

"That's the least I can do for you." He smiled. "And I love that little girl."

"And we know she loves John." Mike said. "Just like Hailey loves him too."

John looked at Mike. "Why would you say that?"

"Say what?" Mike asked.

"You just said that Brayden loves me just like Hailey does too. What do you mean by that?"

"I…um…I mean. Well you love Hailey."

"And that's not what you said. You said she loves me. So why would you say that?"

Mike looked at Christina. He knew this was what she was trying to do. To get John and Hailey to admit their feelings. "Because you love Hailey and she has feelings for you. I mean the girl had an erotic dream about you. It's obvious."

Christina looked at Mike and Hailey stood up from the table. "Oh My God! Chris, I can't believe you told him that." She said as she got her things together. She walked out of the house and John looked at Mike.

"Nice going."

"Leave Brayden here and go after her." Christina said. John nodded and walked out. Christina looked at Mike. He sighed.

"Too much?" Christina nodded.

"A little."

"But you wanted them to get together."

"Yeah I did. But that was a little too much information. But it's done. So hopefully this will work."

Hailey pulled up to the house and headed in. Once she got inside, she headed upstairs. She knew Brayden would be safe at Christina's. She couldn't believe Mike had just told John about the dream and she really couldn't believe that her sister told Mike. She headed into the bathroom to take a hot shower and then she just wanted to go to bed. She would work this out in the morning and try to fix it so things weren't weird with her and John.

John pulled up behind Hailey's SUV and headed in the main house. He had to make sure she was okay. He walked into the house and saw the lights on upstairs. He sighed as he headed upstairs. He saw the lights on the bedroom. He knocked and headed in. He could hear the shower so he sat down on the bed to wait to talk to her.

Hailey walked out of the bathroom and stopped when she saw John sitting there. "Do you make it a habit of breaking into someone's house?"

"It's not breaking in because I have a key to the main house." He replied to her. He was trying to keep his mind on talking to her and not how sexy she looked in the tank top and pajama pants.

"Yeah."

"Hailey, I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." She said as she started to walk by the bed. He grabbed her arm to stop her and stood up in front of her. She looked at him.

"We have plenty to talk about." He said lovingly brushing some hair behind her ear.

She sighed as he did. "It was a dream that's it."

"Was it?" He asked. "Was it really just a dream?"

She sighed and sat down on the bed. "I don't know."

He sat down on the bed across from her. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"Do you have them for me?"

"Yeah I do." He said. "I have since the day Randy and I saw you in the store. I can't tell you how many times I've regretted not being the one to go up to you first."

She looked at him. "You're have feelings for me that long?"

"Yes. When you and Randy started dating and then got married. I knew I would never act on them because you both were my friends. And I knew you loved Randy. And I was happy to be your friend."

"And now?"

"Now I want to act on them." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. Everything cell in her body was on fire and she moaned a little as he deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laid her back on the bed, the weight of his body resting mostly on his elbows. But she could still feel the heat from his body covering her own. He broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her for a minute. "But I won't if you don't feel the same way. I need to know how you feel Hailey."

She looked at him. "I do have feelings for you." She said to him before she leaned up and kissed him. John kissed her back as she unbuttoned his shirt. He helped her remove it and he kissed her again. His hand went under her tank top and inched it up to expose her stomach.

He started placing kisses on her stomach. He removed the tank top and threw it on the floor. He slowly started to make his way up. Places kisses as he went. He looked into her eyes and brushed some hair back out of her face before he kissed her again and pulled away. She looked at him. "What?"

"I want to be with you. So bad. But I think if we're going to build something together, we need to slow down a little. But I do want to let everyone know that we're together. And that I love you."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "I agree. I want us to build something. John, I have feelings for you and I think I am falling for you. But I'm not ready to say those words to you yet."

"I understand." He replied. "I just wanted you to know that I do love you and I will wait as long as it takes. Because I know you do love me even if you aren't ready to say it yet." He got up from the bed. "I better head home."

"Wait." She said grabbing his arm. "Can you just stay with me? Please."

He smiled and walked back over. He got undressed until he was in his boxers and laid down beside her. He smiled when she moved to rest her head on his chest. This was what he had dreamed about for so long. He didn't' want anything to mess it up.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John woke up the next morning and looked around when he didn't see Hailey there. He got out of the bed and pulled on his clothes. He walked downstairs and heard her in the kitchen.

"Good morning." He said walking in.

"Morning." She smiled. "I made breakfast. I'm off from work today and I have to get Brayden from Christina and Mike's."

"I don't have to work until tonight. So, how about we go get Brayden together?"

"Sure. Sounds great." She smiled as the doorbell rang. "Who could that be this early?" She walked to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" She asked the man standing at the door.

"I'm looking for Randy Orton."

"I'm sorry. But my husband is dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that ma'am. I need to talk to you about his debt."

She sighed. "Come in." She stepped aside and let him in. John walked out from the kitchen.

"Who is this?" John asked her.

"He wants to talk about Randy's debt. I'm sure where he's from." She said to him.

"It's a little early for a debt collection visit isn't?" John said to him. "I mean don't you usually write first."

"I worked at the casino in Las Vegas where Mr. Orton owed over one hundred thousand dollars." David Otunga said to her. "My boss, Mr. Barrett, would like the money owed by Mr. Orton immediately."

"He owed 100,000?" She asked.

"Yes, he did." He replied.

Hailey sat there reeling. She didn't have that. She didn't even have half of that. There was no way she would be able to pay that. "I don't have that much money. I don't have even close to that."

"Can we have until Friday?" John asked.

"Yes. I will let Mr. Barrett know that you will get in touch with him by Friday." He said standing up. "And I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Orton." He said before walking out.

Hailey looked at John after the man left. "I can't come up with that much money." She said looking at the fireplace mantel where her husband's picture was. She walked over to it and picked it up. "How could you do this to me? To us and our family?" She threw the frame against the wall and it broke.

John walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay. I've got some money saved up. Almost the whole amount you need. And we can sell Randy's truck for the rest."

"No, I can't let you do that." She said pulling away. "I'm just going to go to Las Vegas and talk to his casino owner. I will see if he will arrange a payment plan for me." She turned to John. "John, I appreciate you making the offer but I can't let you do that. I won't let you give up your saving. This is my problem. Randy left this for me."

"If we're going to be together, your problems are my problems too." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. At the same time, the front door opened and Christina and Mike stopped just inside with Brayden.

"Well, I guess we interrupted something." Christina smiled.

"Hey guys." Hailey said walking over to Brayden. "There's my girl. Was she good?"

"She was the princess she is." Christina replied. "So, are you guys together or hooking up?"

John looked at Hailey. "We're together but taking this slow."

"Alright." She smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Actually, I need you to watch Brayden for a few days."

"Why?"

"I have to go to Las Vegas because apparently Randy owed a casino over one hundred thousand dollars and the owner wants the money. So I'm going to Las Vegas."

"We're going to Vegas." John added. "I'm helping Hailey deal with this."

Christina smiled and nodded. "Anything you guys need. In fact, why don't we pack this little angel a few things and head back to the house? You guys can get going sooner."

"Are you sure?" Hailey asked.

"Yes. We will take care of Brayden. So, you guys leave for Vegas tomorrow."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So what are you going to do about the money?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to ask the casino owner about a payment plan."

"I offered to pay the whole thing off but she won't let me."

"It's not John's place to pay it. It's mine. As much as I appreciate that he wants too." She said turning to John. "I can't let you. That's your saving. I'm not taking that."

"Alright. But I'm paying for the plane tickets and the hotel room."

"Deal." She replied. "Well I guess I will go pack my stuff and pack a bag for Brayden. You're sure you don't mind watching her?"

"Of course not. We love her." Christina replied. "So, why don't you go pack and John here can go pack and make the plane reservations." Hailey nodded and headed upstairs. Christina turned to John. "Make sure you take care of my sister."

"I will always take care of her." He said getting his phone to make the reservations. He got them on the first flight out to Las Vegas.

Hailey packed her bags and then Brayden's. She walked back to the living room. "Here is Brayden's things."

"Great. Now, you and John head to Las Vegas and have fun." Christina said hugging her. "Just don't come back married."

"What?" Hailey asked turning to her. "Why would you think we would come back married?"

"I didn't say you would. I said don't." She laughed. "Now, go. Get this taken care of and have a little fun in Vegas. Brayden will be fine."

Hailey nodded and hugged her sister and then hugged her baby daughter. She knew she had to get this taken care of. She turned to John. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go." He said taking her bag. Mike kissed Christina and told her he would be home after he dropped them at the airport.

Christina sighed after they left and held her niece tight. "Don't worry sweet girl. Your daddy may have made a mess of things but John's going to fix it." She grabbed Brayden's bag and headed out to her car. Mike had driven John's truck to the airport.

Mike dropped John and Hailey at the airport and headed home. He hoped John and Hailey could work things out with the casino owner.

John and Hailey arrived at the ticket counter and got their tickets and headed to the gate. Hailey wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say to the casino owner but she hoped she could convince him to give her time to pay the debt off. She looked over at John as he squeezed her hand. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." He said as they boarded the plane and sat down. "We will figure this out."

"I hope so." She replied.

"We will. We will talk to the owner and we will work this out." She nodded and looked out the window. She felt John take her hand and she turned and smiled. She really hoped everything would indeed work out.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John and Hailey arrived at the hotel and casino and checked in to their room. They walked past the car rental counter at the hotel. Hailey stopped when she saw the girl behind the desk.

"What?" John asked when she did.

"That girl behind the desk. I've seen her before."

"What? How? She lives here?" John asked.

"She came to Randy's funeral. She was there." Hailey said. "It's her. She's the one he was having the affair with. I need to talk to her."

"Hailey, how do you know she's the one?" John asked her.

"Because she came to the funeral. If she really cared about him, doesn't it make sense she would be there. I saw her at the funeral. And I have to talk to her."

He looked at her and then at the clerk. "Okay, but not today. Let's focus on the casino owner and then you can talk to her. Alright?"

"Alright." She said as he took her hand and they headed to their room. She walked in and laid down on the bed and he laid down beside her.

"It will be okay." He whispered as they laid there.

"Do you think she's prettier than me? Is that why he wanted her?" She sighed. "I just don't understand what I did wrong?"

John turned her around and kissed her deeply. "You didn't do anything wrong. You're way hotter than she will ever be. He was an asshole who didn't see what he had in front of him. Or appreciate all the things he put in jeopardy. You're beautiful."

"Thank you for saying that." She said before kissing him.

"It's true. Randy didn't know what he had. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. I've always thought so." He leaned in and kissed her. "Now, we will meet with the owner and figure this out."

"I think I should meet him alone. It might make more of an impact."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You can wait in the lobby that way you're close by if needed." She said to him. "I just think if he sees me alone as Randy's widow, it might make more of an impact for him to work this out with me. I can't pay him the full amount right now. But I will tell him I will make monthly payments until it's paid. Which with what Randy owes will probably be years." She sighed. "I'm never getting out of debt. I'll be lucky to be able to pay the utilities and the house and keep food on the table. There won't be anything more. No extra luxuries or anything. I mean I make good with my nursing job. But I have a feeling this guy won't be happy with anything unless than a thousand dollars a month. And that will literally almost break me."

"Let me help you Hailey. Please?"

"I appreciate the offer but this is my responsibility since it was my husband who gambled."

"I just don't want you worry so much. I can help. And I want to." He looked at her. "Hailey, I get that you don't want a hand out. And that's not what this is. I want to help you because I love you. You and Brayden. I love you both so much and I want us to be a family. But that won't happen if you're stressed. So if you won't let me pay off Randy's debt, let me take care of the bills at home."

"I don't know. I mean it would be different if we were married and not just dating. Then we would share everything. But this is my problem. And I don't want you to have to deal with this. Because it's not right. You didn't ask for this. You didn't ask for my husband to leave me with so much debt. And I can't ask you to help like that."

"Then marry me. Marry me now and I can help you with this." He looked at her. "Hailey, I love you so much. You and Brayden mean everything to me. I've always wanted to marry you. So, marry me. Not because of this debt or the bills at home. Marry me because you love me. Because I love you and I want nothing more to marry you."

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes I do. More than anything."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." He said before kissing her. "I love you and I know this is fast. I mean Randy hasn't been gone that long. But I love you and I want to marry you. There is nothing I want more than to be a family with you and Brayden. I have always loved you. Marry me and let me spend the rest of my life making you happy and showing you what an amazing person you are. And love you like you deserve to be."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"Because you love me right? No other reason." He asked her.

"Yes, because I love you." He smiled and kissed her.

"Good. So, let's get married now."

"Let's get married after I speak with the casino owner. I want to get that out of the way before we start our life together."

"You go do that, I'll go buy the rings. Meet you back here in an hour?" She nodded and they headed out.

Hailey took a breath as she walked to the owner's office. She told the secretary who she was and that he was expecting her. She was called in immediately.

"Mrs. Orton, please come in." Wade Barrett said as he opened the door. She nodded and walked in.

"Mr. Barrett, thank you for seeing me."

"Of course, please sit down." He said as he took a seat behind his desk. "I assume you here to talk about your husband's debt?"

"Yes sir. I don't have all the money right now and I was hoping to come up with some sort of payment plan."

"I don't do that." He said to her before getting out a file.

"Please. Can you make an exception?" She said holding in her tears.

"Mrs. Orton, after my associate talked to you and you told him about Randy's death. I did some research. I'm very sorry that Randy is dead. I understand he was killed in on duty?"

"Yes, sir. In a fire at a warehouse."

"Well, I have thought about this and I'm not the type to soil a fireman's good name or tarnish a hero. And I certainly can't bankrupt a widow." He opened up the file and took out a check. "And as such. I'm forgiving the debt and erasing it."

"What? You're just taking that much of a loss?" She asked shocked.

"I support firemen and police officers and I never would tarnish a hero like your husband. So yes, I am. And I'm giving you back everything he lost here. This is a check for two hundred thousand dollars. It is for you and your child."

"Is this really happening right now?" Wade nodded. "I can't tell you how much this means to me Mr. Barrett. Thank you." Wade nodded again. "I have a favor to ask...if you don't mind. I need to speak to the receptionist. The petite blond. She was having an affair with my husband."

"Of course. I will arrange to have her meet you in the restaurant." Wade said standing up. "Mrs. Orton, once again I'm sorry for your loss and I hope this money helps you and your child."

"Thank you." She said walking out and to the restaurant. She had to confront her husband's mistress and then this will all be behind her. She took a deep breath as she walked in and saw the woman sitting there. She walked over to the table and stood in front of it. "I assume you know who I am."

Kelly looked up and sighed. "I know who you are Mrs. Orton."

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"Did you know he was married when you started sleeping with him?" Hailey asked sitting down across from her.

"I didn't at first. It wasn't until I saw a photo of you and Brayden on his phone." Kelly replied. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about everything. I'm sorry about Randy dying."

"I saw you at his funeral." Hailey sighed. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to the next question but she needed to know. "How did it start? And why was my husband sleeping with you?"

"When I confronted him about being married and having a child, he told me that he loved you. With all his heart he loved you. But he never wanted kids."

Hailey closed her eyes and sighed. "So, that's why it started? Because I got pregnant by accident. I didn't plan it." She sighed as she held back her tears. "I can't believe he loved me if he was sleeping with you."

"He did love you. He loved you so much." Kelly sighed.

"Then why was he sleeping with you? If he loved me so much." Hailey sighed. "I just don't know what to believe."

"He did love you. More than anything. I was just...freedom I guess."

Hailey sighed. "Yeah freedom from me and my daughter which is what he wanted. He should have just divorced me if he wanted his freedom." She was hurt and angry at the same time. Hurt that Randy chose to sleep with this woman because he wanted freedom from her and their daughter and angry for the same reason. "I wouldn't have made him stay in a marriage he obviously didn't want anymore. Thank you for telling me the truth." She said as she got up and walked out. She went back up to her hotel room and walked across the room to John pulling him into a kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked when she pulled away.

"Just for being you." She smiled.

"Did the meeting go okay?"

"It went better than I thought." She said getting the check out of her purse. "He handed me this."

John took it and looked at her with surprise. "He gave you a check for two hundred thousand dollars?"

"Yes. He said since Randy was dead and died in the line of duty in that fire. That he would never tarnish a hero's reputation. So, he forgave the debt and paid me back everything Randy lost."

"That's wonderful news. Guess we don't have to get married now unless you want to."

"I do want to. It will be nice to be married to a man who loves me and Brayden for a change."

"What else happened?"

She sighed. "I met with the woman Randy was seeing. She said that she didn't' know he was married until she saw a photo of me and Brayden on his phone. She confronted him and he said that he loved me. With all his heart he loved me but he never wanted kids. And she was his freedom I guess."

"He was an asshole."

"Yeah." She sighed. "But I can finally move on now. I just wish Randy would have talked to me about things instead gambling and screwing around on me." She looked at John. "But it's done now. I don't want to dwell it on anymore. I'm moving on and with you. And you would never hurt me right?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "Never. You and Brayden are all I've ever wanted out of life." She smiled when he said that. "Now, how about that wedding?"

"I don't have anything to wear." She replied.

"Oh I think you do." He smiled and walked over to the table. He took out a box. "This is for you."

She smiled when she opened it and there was a beautiful, simple ivory dress. "How did you manage to get the right size?"

"I might have looked at your clothes before I went." He smiled. "So, we have the dress, I have two wedding bands and all we have to do is get the license and head to the chapel." She smiled. "Good. Then lets go."

He headed in the bathroom to change while she changed in the room. Once they were ready, he took her hand and they headed out of the hotel. He couldn't wait to marry her. He had thought about being married to her from the moment he had met her. They arrived at the license office and applied and were issues the license. Once they had it, they went to the chapel.

"You know I'm doing the one thing Chris told me not to do."

"What?" John asked as they waited.

"Christina told me to not get married while here." She smiled.

"So, we're going against advice. That's alright because we both want this right?"

She smiled and took his hand. "Yes. I want to marry you."

"Then you should probably take off your wedding set." He said pointing to her left hand. He had just noticed she was still wearing the set Randy had given her.

She looked down at them and took them off and placed them in her bag. "Sorry. I forgot I had them on."

"That's okay. I just want to make sure you do want this. Because if you don't, we don't have to get married now."

"No, I want to get married." She replied. "I should have taken them off right after his death and when I started to find things out. But I guess I wasn't ready. I am now."

"Are you sure?" He asked. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Positive." She said as their names were called.

"Well, then let's get married." He smiled and took her hand. They walked into the chapel and to the officiant.

"We are here to join in marriage John and Hailey. John, do you take Hailey to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Hailey, do you take John to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you have rings?"

"Yes." John replied.

"Place them on each other's fingers." John placed the 4mm wedding band on her finger and she did the same with him. "By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you're husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

John smiled and leaned in and kissed her gently. He took her hand and they took the marriage license and headed back to the hotel. They got up to the room and he wasted no time pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. "You're my wife." He said softly. She smiled when he said it. She pulled away from him.

"Wait, right here." She said before walking to the bathroom. She quickly changed into a pink lace baby doll nightie that she had brought. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

John turned when he heard the bathroom door open. "Wow. You look beautiful." He said walking over. He had imagined what she would look before but his imagination was nothing compared to the real thing.

"I'm still carrying around some baby weight from Brayden." She said. She was still self conscious about her weight even more so since she realized her former husband was cheating on her.

He pulled her to him. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." He said before kissing her. "I love you just the way you are. I would never want you to change or ask you to." He leaned in and kissed her again. "To me, you are the most beautiful, sexy woman in the world. And I love you."

His fingers felt like feathers as they lightly brushed away the straps of the nightie and it pooled around her feet on the floor. She stood there, with his eyes washing over her, feeling almost like a virgin again. He kissed her shoulder, down her neck and grinned against the top of her breast before he kissed it gently. "I swear to you that I will never make you feel less than beautiful."

He laid her back on the bed and pulled away long enough to remove his clothes. He joined her back on the bed. They were soon lost in each other. It had never been this passionate with Randy. And deep down, she wondered why she hadn't seen it before. Why had she not seen her connection with John until now. All the time he spent helping her during her pregnancy. And everything he had done since Randy's death. She realized now she was exactly where she was always meant to be. With John. She could move on now that everything with Randy and his debts were done. She was finally able to breath.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Hailey woke up the next morning and shifted in John's arms smiling when she saw his blue eyes open and looking at her. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"So, what did you want to do today? It is our honeymoon." He smiled.

"I'm ready to go home to Brayden. I miss her. I've never been away from her before." She said looking at him. "I know it's not the ideal honeymoon but I've never been away from her. This is the first place I've been since before she was born."

He leaned in and kissed her. "Anywhere you are is the ideal honeymoon."

"So, we're going home?"

He nodded. "We're going home." She smiled and they started packing when the hotel phone started ringing. Hailey answered it and listened to the person on the other end. She hung up and looked at John.

"That was that Kelly girl. She wants to talk to me today. She said she has something important to tell me."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Yes, I do." She replied. "I don't know what she could tell me but I want you there."

"Alright." He smiled as they got dressed and headed downstairs to meet Kelly. He too, wondered what Kelly wanted to tell Hailey. They walked into the restaurant and took a seat in front of Kelly.

"What did you want to tell me?" Hailey asked.

"I have a feeling that Randy's death wasn't an accident."

Hailey and John both looked her. "It was." Hailey replied. "John was there. He saw what happened. It was an accident."

Kelly sighed. "I don't think it was. Randy and I had a talk one day when he was here. And he mentioned how much in debt he was with Wade and everything." She said. "I never thought he would realize what I said was the way out."

"What are you talking about?" John asked. "And what conversation?" John thought back to that day and how he knew Randy shouldn't have been on the roof. Something was off with it.

"I told him about another guy who used to come here. He was in a considerable amount of debt and he was killed in the line of duty. He was a cop or something. Wade forgave the debt and have his wife back all the money he'd lost." She looked at Hailey. "I didn't think he would decide it was the best way. I'm sorry. If I hadn't told him about that, he wouldn't have died."

Hailey sat there not sure of what to say. She was trying to process all of this. John looked from Hailey to Kelly. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"No. I just thought you should know that. I'm sorry." Kelly said getting up and walking out.

Hailey looked over at John. "Could he have done this on purpose?" John thought for a minute and looked at her. "John, what happened on that roof that morning? You were there. I need to know. For my sake and Brayden's. I need to put this all behind me and put him rest. Please tell me what happened."

"He was being typical Randy. 'I'll be okay.' He said. I went up there with him and we were poking around. He went to the weakest part of the roof and stood there. He called my name and asked me if I had a chance to make something right, if I would take it. I told him he wasn't making sense. He smelled like alcohol. And then he smiled and made me promise to take care of you and Brayden. And then the boards gave way."

She sat in silence. "I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me this?"

He sighed. "Because I was hoping to protect you and I felt guilty. I should have stopped him. I knew he wasn't okay to go up on the roof. He said he had driven all night from Las Vegas to get to work on time. I knew he was tired and had been drinking." He looked down at his hands and back up to her. "I should have stopped him from going up on the roof. But I didn't. When he fell through I wanted to go in and get him. But the fire was too bad. There was no way to get to him."

She stood up from the table. "That's what all of this was about right? You felt guilty about all of it. All the stuff you did for me and Brayden was out of guilt." She sighed. "Including marrying me right?" She sighed again. "I'm ready to go home." She didn't say more as she left the restaurant and headed back to the room.

John sighed and quickly followed her up. He had to make her see that it wasn't about his guilt. He loved her. He opened the door to the hotel room and found her packing. "Hailey, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, then listen to me." He said walking over to her. "I didn't' marry you out of guilt. I married you because I love you. I have always loved you. And yes, everything started because I felt horrible about Randy dying and me not able to save him. But everything I did was because I love you. I love you and Brayden so much. I have been in love with you since the day I saw you. Hailey, how I feel and me marrying you had nothing to with guilt. It was because I love you. Hailey, please believe I love you more than anything." He pulled her to him and kissed her before she could do anything.

She couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. She loved being with him but she wanted to know it was for her not because he felt guilty. He pulled away from her and looked at her.

"Hailey, I love you. Please say you believe that. I want us to build a life together. You, me and Brayden and any other children we might have. I love you so much." He said kissing her again. "Please say you believe that. Don't stop believing in me now. In the fact that I love you and I want you." He looked at her again. "Hailey please say something."

"What do you want me to say? You admitted that you felt guilty about Randy dying. That all the things you did were because of it."

"No, I didn't admit that all the things I did were because of that. I said it was a part of it. But the main part is I love you. And I know you love me. We got married even though Wade gave you all that money back. Hailey, please say you believe me."

She sighed and sat down on the bed. "I do love you. But I'm tired of being hurt. I loved Randy and he cheated on me and didn't want anything to do with Brayden. And he lied to me. I can't be in that type of marriage again."

"I'm not him. I love you and I would never hurt you. And I love Brayden. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the day he died. And know that everything I have done isn't because I feel guilty about it. I love you." He sighed. "I can't keep saying it if you don't believe it. If you want out of this, let me know. Because I don't know what else I can do to make you see that." He stood up but felt her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"Sorry that you don't believe me or sorry that you want out of this marriage already."

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." She sighed. "I love you John. I do. I don't know why I'm being like this."

He sat back down by her. "Hailey, I know Randy hurt you so much. But I'm not going to do that. I will spend the rest of my life showing you and Brayden how much you mean to me." She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her. "Now, if this is settled, let's head home to her."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Who could resist those big blue eyes or that sweet little smile?" he smiled. "Now, let's head home."

She nodded and they finished packing. Now that she knew the true about what happened to Randy, she could move on and put it behind her. She had the money to pay off all the bills and have some left over to put in a saving account for Brayden. Finally it seemed things were looking up.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Christina was just getting done bathing Brayden and getting her dressed when Mike walked in from their room. He smiled and kissed them both, running his hand gently over her baby bump. He couldn't wait to be a father.

"So, what are you guys up to today?"

"Well, Hailey called and she and John are on their way back."

"Did she say how everything went?"

"She didn't." She said picking Brayden up. "I hope it went okay. She can't take much more."

"You underestimate Hailey sometimes. Not all the time but occasionally. She's stronger than you think and she has John."

"I just worry about her."

"I know." He said wrapping his arms around her while she held Brayden. "But she will be fine. She's ready to put all of this with Randy behind her and move on. She, John and Brayden are going to be a family."

"And how do you know that? They aren't married."

"Yet. But they will be. John loves her and wants to marry her. I think he will ask her before long and they will be married."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do." He smiled. "You know John has always wanted to marry her. And I have a feeling he will ask her soon." Christina nodded.

Hailey sat on the plane as they made their way back home. They could have driven but flying was faster. She was glad that it was over. She could put everything behind her and start over. She looked over at John when he squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure Christina and Mike will be happy.'

"I hope so but she did tell me not to be come back married." She smiled a little bit.

"Well, it will be fine." He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you Hailey."

"I love you too." She said as they heard the flight attendant say to fasten seatbelts because they were getting close to landing.

They caught a cab to Mike and Christina's both of them anxious to see Brayden and share their news. They pulled up to the house and headed in. Hailey smiled as she knocked on the door.

"You're back." Christina said hugging Hailey and then John. "How was the trip?"

"It was interesting." John said as they walked in.

"Well, tell me everything."

"I would like to see my daughter first." Hailey replied.

"Oh right." Christina laughed and headed to the pack in play. She picked up Brayden and handed her to Hailey.

"I missed you baby girl." Hailey said hugging her.

"Well, tell us about Vegas." Christina said as Mike walked into the room. "Tell us."

"Alright. Let's sit down." John replied.

"You guys are scaring me. It almost like you did run off and get married." John looked over at Hailey and then held up his left hand. "Oh my God, you got married?'

"We did last night." Hailey replied.

"Were you drunk?"

"No."

"Why would we have to be drunk?" John asked.

"Because you got married in Las Vegas."

"We weren't drunk." Hailey replied. "We got married because I fell in love with him. I know it's fast but why wait?"

Christina smiled. "I'm not upset. This is the best news! I'm happy for you guys."

'Thanks." Hailey smiled. "More happened than that in Las Vegas."

"Well you couldn't be pregnant already."

"No, I'm not." Hailey laughed. "The casino owner gave me back everything that Randy had lost there. And he wiped the debt clean."

"You're kidding."

"No." She said showing her the check. "He gave everything back."

"I'm shocked."

"I was too." Hailey said looking at John.

"What else is there?" Christina asked noticing the look.

"I met the woman Randy was having an affair with."

"And you're not in jail so you didn't beat her up."

"No, I didn't but I talked to her and asked her how it all started."

"And what did she say?"

"That she didn't know Randy was married when they started. And when she found out, she asked him and he said while he loved me with his whole heart. He never wanted to be a father. So she was his freedom in a way." Hailey sighed. John took her hand in his.

"She also told Hailey that she told Randy about another guy who owed money to the casino and he died in the line of duty. He was a cop. The casino forgave the debt and gave the widow the money back." John replied.

"So he did it on purpose?"

"Apparently." John replied.

"I'm shocked." Mike replied. "Maybe we misjudged him after all."

"He was an asshole." Christina said. "And he did what he did to absolve himself of any guilt for being an asshole."

"Chris." Hailey said. "Randy might have been an ass once I got pregnant and after Brayden was born. And yes, he cheated on me and gambled and left me in debt. But he was still my husband. What he did doesn't erase the years we had together." She smiled at John ."But I'm moving on. Randy did what he did and now I'm out of debt and have a little extra money. I'm not going to dwell on the past anymore. I'm making a new life for me and Brayden with John. But nothing will change that with all the crap Randy did, he still gave me the greatest gift. Brayden. And for that I will always love him."

"Doesn't change the fact he was an asshole."

Hailey sighed. "No, I guess it doesn't." She looked at John. "Let's go home. This has been a tiring few days."

"I agree." He smiled and helped her get Brayden's stuff together.

Hailey turned to Christina and hugged her. "Thanks for watching Brayden for me."

"Any time." She said. "And you take care of my sister and my niece."

"I will." John smiled. He and Hailey were soon on their way home.

Mike looked at Christina after John and Hailey had left with Brayden. "I know you're angry with Randy, even though he's dead, but he was Brayden's father. That isn't going to change because Hailey and John are married. Granted Brayden will have no memory of Randy. But he is still her father."

"And he was an ass to my sister and freely admitted that he never wanted her. I have no respect for him."

Mike sighed. "I realize that. But I'm just saying you might want to curb your hatred for the man. For Hailey and Brayden. Besides he's dead. Let it be."

"I will keep my hatred of him to myself from now on okay?"

"Good" He replied. He wasn't happy with Randy either but he was dead and it was time to move on and let him rest. He didn't want Christina's hatred for Randy to poison her relationship with Hailey. They were close and he didn't think anything would but Hailey had loved Randy and she probably still did in a way. And she would only take so much.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Hailey and John got home and he looked over at her. "I'll put Bray to bed and you go run some bath water and soak. I'll be right there to put you to bed too." She nodded and headed upstairs. John followed with Brayden in his arms. He had been thinking about something the whole plane ride and he hoped Hailey would agree to it.

"Alright, baby girl. Let's get you into your jammies." He said he put her on the changing table. He got her sleeper and changed her clothes. "Alright, baby girl. It's bedtime." He laid her down and turned the mobile on. He watched her for a few minutes before heading to the master bedroom.

"Brayden go down okay?" Hailey asked when he walked in.

"She did." He smiled and walked over to the bed. "So, I was thinking about something and I hope you will agree or at least be open to the idea. After hearing Christina talk tonight, I was hoping you would let me adopt Brayden. I already love her as my own and I want to make her my daughter. That doesn't change that Randy was her father. We can make her name Orton-Cena if you want."

"You want to adopt her?"

"Yes, I do." He looked at her. "Hailey, I want us to be a family. I want to adopt Brayden. I already love her as my daughter. I want to make it official. Provided you are okay with it. Nothing will change that Randy was her father. But I want to be too."

Hailey looked at him and thought for a minute. She then smiled. "I would like for you to adopt her. But I want Orton in her name somewhere. Randy might not have wanted her but he is her father."

"I'm okay with that. Besides, if we have more nights like we had last night, we will have her a little brother or sister before we know it."

Hailey laughed. "Yeah we probably will." She smiled. "So, we will go see the lawyer tomorrow and get things started. I was thinking her name could be Brayden Christina Orton-Cena. I know it's a long name but each name means something. Brayden was the one name Randy and I agreed on. Christina is, of course, after my sister. And then her two last names."

"I like that. So, we're agreed."

"We're agreed." she smiled.

"Now, since our daughter is asleep, how about we work on more kids?"

"How about we practice for more kids?" She laughed.

"Deal." He smiled and kissed her. "I can get used to this."

She smiled and kissed him this time. He laid her back on the bed and they were soon undressed and making love. Afterwards, they laid there with Hailey resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm glad you agree to me adopting Brayden." John said as they laid there. "And tomorrow I want us to get everything started. I also want to make the necessary changes to my will, life insurance and benefits. I want to make sure you, Brayden and any more kids we have are taken care in case something happens. I've learnt from everything with Randy, that my family needs to be taken care of."

"Okay." She replied. "I also want us to get a joint checking account. And put the money from Las Vegas in it. I want us to share everything. Nothing is mine or yours. It's ours. I want us to talk about everything we spend. To agree together what to spend our money on. A true partnership."

"I wouldn't want anything else. You're my partner, my best friend, my everything. I'm always going to make you feel that way. Always." She smiled and kissed him as they started to make love again.

The next morning, they headed to get everything done. Hailey wondered how everyone would react but she loved John and she wanted to be happy. She had mourned Randy and found out who he really was. Now she was ready to move on with the next part of her life. Hailey smiled at John as they arrived at the lawyer's.

"John, how the hell are you?" Chris asked as he rounded the desk and shook his head

"I'm good." John smiled and hugged his friend. "This is my wife, Hailey."

"Nice to meet you." Chris smiled before turning to John. "You got married?"

"Yes. In Vegas a few days ago."

"Well congratulations." Chris said taking his seat behind the desk. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I would like to draw up a new will and I would like you to draw up adoption papers."

"Adoption papers?"

"Yes. I want to adopt Hailey's daughter."

"And you're in complete agreement?" Chris asked looking at Hailey.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"What about the child's biological father?"

"Randy died in a fire a few months ago." Hailey replied.

"Oh I'm sorry." Chris said writing down some information. "Okay, well I need you to fill out these papers so I can file all the paperwork. And then we will go from here."

Hailey nodded and started filling out the paperwork. She made sure to put Brayden new name as Brayden Christina Orton-Cena. Once everything was filled out, she handed them back to Chris.

"Alright. I will file them today and it should be final in two months since it's uncontested."

"Great." John smiled.

"Once I file the petition, we will have a court hearing. That's a formality really since this is uncontested. Once it's final, you will be issued a new birth certificate with Brayden's new name."

"Great." Hailey smiled.

"Okay, now we can get to work on your will."

"Everything goes to Hailey and Brayden."

"Alright." Chris said writing it down. "I assume you're changing your life insurance as well."

"I am. I want to make sure Hailey and Brayden are protected if anything should happen to me. I know how dangerous my job is and I want my family protected."

"Okay. Make sure you contact your insurance company and make that change. I will have your will and I will call you when I need you come down and sign it."

"Great. Thanks." John said standing up and shaking Chris's hand. He took Hailey's and they headed out. He wanted to change his life insurance and firefighter benefits. He wanted everything done before he returned to work the next day.

He looked over at her as they drove. "What's running through that pretty head of yours?"

"How are the guys at the firehouse going to react when we tell them we're married?"

"Well they should be happy."

"But what if they think it's too soon after Randy? Or something."

"Then we will deal with that. But it doesn't change that I want to be married to you and nothing will change. They can disapprove all they want. But this our life."

"Yeah." She said as they pulled in. She was still worried but this was her and John's life not the others.

Evan and Justin greeted them as they walked in. "Hey, John, Hailey. I thought it was your day off."

"It is but I need to talk to Hunter about changing some things on my benefits. I need to put Hailey as the recepitant of everything. I already made out a new will and changed my life insurance. So I just need to change my benefits and we are all set."

"I didn't realize you guys were that close." Justin replied.

"Well, I guess there is no point in putting off what everyone will know." John said looking at Hailey and smiled. "Hailey and I got married in Las Vegas a few days ago."

"Oh... John I'm truly heartbroken." Evan said mockingly. "Guess I'll have to settle for Brayden when she's old enough."

"When she's six, you can get married." Hailey laughed.

"Alright." He smiled. "Congratulations you guys."

"Thanks. Well we need to go change all my stuff. Talk you all afterwards." John said taking Hailey's hand and heading to Hunter's office. He hoped the rest of the guys would be like Evan and be happy for them.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

They walked into Hunter's office. He looked up from his desk. "John, Hailey. Good to see you."

"Thanks Hunter." John replied. "I wanted to talk to you about changing the beneficiary on my benefits to Hailey."

"Sure we can do that. Normally you pick a family member to be it."

"I know and who's a better family member than my wife."

Hunter looked at them. "You're married? When did that happen?"

"A few days ago in Vegas."

"Well congratulations." He smiled hugging Hailey. "So, you want all your benefits changed right?"

"Yes. I filed papers today to adopt Brayden and I've had my will redone and changed my life insurance. I don't want Hailey to have to go through what she just went through if something happens to me. I know nothing will happen but I want to be prepared."

"I understand that. Let's make those changes." John nodded and Hunter soon had the papers done. "You're all set."

"Great." John smiled. "I will see you tomorrow morning for my shift."

"You don't want a few days off?"

"I just had some when we went to Vegas. I'll be here tomorrow."

Hunter nodded. "Alright. See you tomorrow and congratulations."

John nodded and took Hailey's hand as they walked out of the office. He smiled at the guys who were there and walked out with Hailey and Brayden.

"So, everything is taken care of." John said to Hailey as they drove home. "Hailey, nothing is going to happen to me. This just safe guards you against having issues like you just went through."

"I know. I just….I don't want to lose you."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I can't promise I won't be hurt or worse on the job but I promise to do whatever I have to do to stay safe and always come home to you and our daughter."

Hailey smiled. "I love the way that sounds."

"I do too." He smiled as they pulled up to the house. "So, I guess I need to move my stuff into the house."

"Yes you do." She replied as they got out of the car. She got Brayden out from the back. "What did you want to move in? I mean I have furniture. I know it's furniture Randy and I got. Most everything in the house he and I got together. Is it going to be weird for you? If it is, I guess we can move and get different stuff."

"I love this house. We can give Mike and Christina my old stuff since theirs is pretty ratty and we can keep the stuff that's here. Except the bed." He said as he opened the door to the house and they walked in. "It would just be weird to be with you in the bed that you and Randy were together."

"I agree. It would be good to get a new bed."

"Good. So why don't you put Brayden down and we can figure out what type of bed we want?" She nodded and headed upstairs to put Brayden down.

John looked around the house and smiled. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He walked over to the fireplace and picked up a photo of Randy in his firemen uniform. "I promised you I would take care of them. I hope you understand that I fell in love with her. I've always loved her."

"We should probably change the pictures." She said when she walked down the stairs and saw him looking at a photo of Randy.

"Yeah. We need our wedding picture up here." He said turning to face her. "You don't have to take Randy's photos away."

"You and I are married now. We need photos of us and Brayden. We should put these up for her." She felt John take her hand.

"Hailey, I would never ask you to erase Randy from your life. You can't do that. He's Brayden's birth father and he was your husband."

"I know you aren't asking that. But we're starting our life together. I don't want Randy to be a weird subject for us. My life with him is over and I need to put up the photos and stuff. So we can replace them with stuff from our life together."

"How about one picture of Randy and then we put the rest of them away?"

"Okay." She smiled and took the photos down. It was hard to put that part of her life away but it was time. She was starting new with John. And Randy was in the past. She placed the photos in a box and headed upstairs to the attic to put them there. She came back downstairs and found John on the computer. "What are you looking at?"

"Beds. I figured there was no time like the present."

"Sounds good." She said sitting down beside him. "So, any ideas?"

"Well did you want to get a whole knew bedroom suit or just a new mattress?"

"Would keeping the same bedroom suit bother you?"

"No. I think a new mattress and new bedding would be enough."

"Okay sounds good." She smiled. "It probably wont be delivered today but tomorrow. And we have to sleep somewhere. So I was thinking the guest room beside Brayden's room."

"Or we could stay down here." John said as he kissed her. She kissed him back and he moved them over to the sofa. They both were soon undressed and making love.

"You know we keep this up and we will have another baby before long." She said as they laid afterwards.

"That wouldn't be so bad." He smiled and kissed her. "But if you don't want another one right now, we can start using protection."

She moved to look at him. "Do you want a baby? A biologically child of your own. I mean I know you want to adopt Brayden. But it isn't the same as having your own child. And I understand that."

"Hailey, I love Brayden as my own. That's why I'm adopting her." He looked at her. "I love you both. But I do want us to have more children. Not because I want a biological child. I would be fine if we never had another child. If Brayden was it, I would be happy with that. I want another child so we can add to our family."

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Great. Then when the time is right we will have more children." She smiled and kissed him. She did want more children and she wanted them with John.

Brayden cried in the next room. John kissed Hailey and got up slipping on his boxers. "I'll go."

Hailey nodded as he got up out of the bed and headed to the nursery. During the night, they had moved upstairs to the guest room beside the nursery.

"Hey, little girl." John said when he walked in. "What's got you up?" He picked her up and sat down in the rocker and got the bottle. "I guess you're hungry." He smiled as she took it. "You know today was an important day. I asked your mom to make me your dad. And she agreed so we filed everything and soon you will legally be my little girl. I already think of you as it but this makes it official. Are you excited?" He asked as he fed her and she was silent. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed.

Hailey smiled as she stood at the door to the nursery. "You're one of my girls now. And I promise to always take care of you and your mommy." He finished the feeding and burped her. He laid her back down and started the mobile. He smiled and turned to see Hailey standing there. "I told you I had her."

"I know. I just overheard you on the baby monitor." She smiled as he walked up to her. "You are the sweetest guy."

"Well, you and Brayden are the most important people to me." He took her hand and they headed back to the guest room. "I love you Hailey."

"I love you too and I'm so glad we are together."

"Let's go to bed." He leaned in and kissed her and they moved over to the bed and they were soon making love. Both couldn't be happier with the way things were. Finally it seemed life was indeed looking up.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Hailey looked at John a few months later as he sat there feeding Brayden. He smiled at her as she ate. Hailey opened the letter she'd been holding when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"She's in labor."

"Okay. We're on our way." She hung up and looked at John. "Christina's in labor. We have to go."

"Alright. You grab the stuff and I will get Brayden cleaned up and we will go." She nodded and headed to get Brayden's diaper bag.

Once they had everything ready, they headed out to the hospital. Hailey was excited to be an aunt. They arrived at the hospital and headed up to labor and delivery.

"Mike, how is she?"

"They're checking her now."

"I can't believe this. I'm going to be an aunt." Hailey smiled.

"Yeah." Mike laughed as the doctor came out. "Well?"

"She's at seven centimeters. So it will just be a matter of time." The doctor replied. "She would like to see Hailey."

Mike turned to her. "Go." Hailey nodded and walked into the delivery room.

"You hating Mike yet?" Hailey kidded when she walked in.

"Don't hate him but we are never having sex again."

"You say that now." Hailey smiled. "But that will change once you have the baby."

"I can't wait for him to be here."

"You will be a great mom." Hailey replied. "And Brayden will love having a cousin to play with."

Christina smiled. "I bet she will." She said as a contraction hit. "God, can I get the drugs already?"

"Yes, we'll be in here with them shortly." The nurse said.

"Well hurry up. This isn't a vacation you know." She said as the nurse walked out.

"Relax and breathe. Do you want Mike?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll go get him." She hugged her and headed out. "Your turn daddy to be. And good luck." She said when she walked into the waiting room.

Mike took a deep breath and walked into the room. "How you feeling?"

"Like I have a baby coming out of me." She replied. "I want the drugs. The nurse said I was getting them but I haven't yet. I just want him to be here."

"He will be." He said taking her hand. "And I can't wait either. So take my hand and squeeze anytime you need to until they bring the drugs."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"Alright but I can't be held responsible if I hurt your hand." She squeezed his hand. "Oh dear God in heaven."

"Where are the drugs?" Mike said as she squeezed tight. "Please give her the drugs."

Christina laughed a little. "Here we go." The nurse said walking in. "Let's take the edge of those contractions." She injected the medicine into the IV. "Now you should feel no pain soon."

"Thank god." She replied. "Next time, I want to be knocked out during this."

"You thinking about a next time?" Mike asked.

"No because we are never having sex again."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." She said through a contraction. "You did this."

"Whatever you say baby." He said as the doctor came in.

"Let's check our progress." He did a quick exam. "Okay, you're at ten. It's time to start pushing." Christina nodded and started pushing and before long, their son Chase Gregory was born

"He's perfect." She said as she held him after they had cleaned him up. She looked at Mike. "Our son is beautiful."

"Yes, he is." He smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you so much for giving me this gift."

"Can you get Hailey? I really want to see her."

"Of course." He kissed her and headed out to the waiting room. "Hailey, Christina would like to see you."

"Alright." She smiled and hugged Mike and headed into the room. "Hey, mom, how do you feel?"

"Tired, sore, excited. This is your nephew. Chase Gregory."

"Oh he's so cute." Hailey gushed as she took him from Christina. "I see Mike in him."

"Hey."

"I see you too but I definitely see Mike and I bet he will have the same cocky attitude he has."

"Probably. I'm going to be so out numbered."

"Yes you will." She laughed and handed the baby back to her. "He is so precious. Now I want a boy next time I get pregnant."

"The way you two are, it shouldn't be long." Christina said smiling.

"What does that mean?" Hailey laughed.

"It means you and John are having a lot of sex."

Hailey smiled a little bit. "Yeah we are. But we aren't purposely trying. Brayden is just over a year old. I would like her to be potty trained but I also am in the if it happens, it happens."

"Oh it's going to happen. It's just a matter of when."

Hailey laughed. "I'm sure it will happen. But today we are here to celebrate your little one. And he's perfect."

"He's going to be just like Mike."

"I think so too." Hailey laughed. "Well, I'm going to get your husband back in here and I'm heading home with mine." She walked over and hugged her. "I will see you tomorrow."

"I love you Hailey."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Now you rest and enjoy that baby." Christina nodded and Hailey walked out. "You should go back in with them." She said to Mike. "We will see you guys in the morning."

Mike headed back in and John and Hailey headed home. She put Brayden to bed and headed to the master bedroom. "So, this was some day." John said when she walked in.

"Yes, it was." She smiled. "He's a cute baby."

"Yes, he is." John smiled and walked over to her. "Did you and Christina have some nice sister time?"

"We did." She laughed. "She wanted to know when we were going to add to our family."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, I wanted to wait. This day was about celebrating Chase's arrival."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. This day is about Chase. Once he's home, I will tell her that she's going to be an aunt again." Hailey smiled.

John smiled and walked over to her. "I can't wait for our child to be born." He kissed her. "For this baby to add to our family with Brayden. Now she won't be an only child anymore. And I'll have three sets of puppy dog eyes to deal with."

"Hey." She said playfully hitting his arm.

He laughed and kissed her. "You know I love you and our daughter. And you know you both can bat those blue eyes and get whatever you want from me."

"Oh I know." Hailey smiled. "I'm pretty sure that's how I got pregnant anyway."

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "I remember that night."

"Me too." She laughed.

"Anyway, when do they come home?"

"I think day after tomorrow. You know now days they send you home so fast."

"I'm sure they wouldn't if things weren't great with them. We should throw them a party."

"That's a great idea. We can celebrate Chase's birth and maybe announce our little surprise too?"

"I like that." He said kissing her. He couldn't' wait to announce to everyone that they were expecting a baby. It was hard to imagine sometimes that this was his life. That he had the life he wanted. While he hated it came at the expense of Randy's death, he couldn't be happier to be married to her and be Brayden's father as well as having a new baby. Life was perfect for them and he couldn't asked for more.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John stood manning the grill and looked back into the house as he heard Hailey throwing up again. He heard her moving around in the downstairs bathroom and heard the toilet flush. He looked up as she walked outside.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she sat down with a bottle of sprite.

"Yeah. I just forgot how bad morning sickness can be." She replied as she looked over at Brayden who was playing quietly in the pack n play. "But it'll be worth it."

"Yeah it will." He smiled. "So, Mike and Christina should be here soon."

"I'm excited to see Chase. He grows so much every day."

"You think our baby will be that cute?"

"Of course he or she will be. How can they not? Especially if they look like you." She said with a smile.

"Dada..." They heard from the pack n play.

"Oh my goodness. She said her first word." Hailey smiled and went over to the pack n play and picked her up. "Did you say dada sweet girl?"

"Dada…" She said again.

Hailey walked over to John with Brayden in her arms. "I think someone is wanting her daddy."

"Dada..." She said wiggling and reaching her arms out to John. He smiled and took her holding her close.

"You want to spend time with daddy?" She smiled. "I thought so." He put her in the high chair not that far from the grill. "Now you can watch daddy grill and learn how to do it."

"Yeah because she's so interested." Hailey laughed.

"Of course she is."

"You're going to spoil her rotten."

"That is my right as her father." He smiled. "To spoil my little princess."

Hailey smiled. It was nice to see him interact with Brayden. It really warmed her heart. "And that would be Mike and Christina." She said when she heard the bell. "I'll get it. You two stay here and cook." Hailey smiled at her sister and hugged her as she walked in the door. "Glad you could come."

"Like we would miss free food." Christina laughed. "Especially Mike."

"Hey, that's not funny." He said as he came in with the baby carrier.

"Oh, he's gotten so cute." Hailey smile. "John and Brayden are on the patio. Brayden said her first word."

"Let me guess... Dada?"

"Yep. That's what she said." Hailey smiled as they walked out onto the patio. "And you can see she is learning to grill with daddy." She laughed.

"Oh I'm sure Mike will be the same way with Chase."

"I'm sure he will." Hailey laughed as they sat down.

"So, this is nice." Christina said as they sat there eating.

"It is." Hailey smiled. "So, there is a reason John and I asked you both to come today."

"Why?"

"Well, we wanted to tell you that we're having a baby."

"That's awesome news. I knew it would happen soon."

"Yeah, yeah." Hailey laughed.

"Congratulations guys." Mike said hugging both John and Hailey.

"So I want the details. When are you due?"

"December 25." She smiled. "Christmas day."

"Aww how cute."

"I know. The perfect Christmas present." Hailey smiled.

"You guys are going to have a beautiful baby together." Mike replied. "To go with Miss Brayden."

"Well of course. Have you seen their mother?"

"Thanks." Hailey smiled. "I appreciate the compliment but I'm not beautiful. I just make cute kids. Plus I have a very handsome husband so we know that will definitely help the baby be cute."

"That's so sweet I think I'm going into shock."

"Ha, ha." Hailey laughed. "So enough about that. How's motherhood Chris?"

"I love it. Mike's been hovering of course but he's been a big help. And the funniest thing happened this morning when he was changing Chase." Christina said laughing.

"You really are going to tell them?"

"Yeah, it was funny. Mike changed him and got the diaper on and he picked Chase up and the diaper fell off and Chase peed right in his face."

Hailey and John laughed. "So like a little boy. They have great aim. Unlike a little girl." Hailey smiled.

"I hope we have a boy."

Hailey looked at John. "You do huh?"

"Yes, I do. We have a daughter already. Now we need a son. One of each."

"I hope we have a boy too. So he can look like you."

He smiled and kissed her. "Then we want a boy."

"Okay, enough. That's how you got pregnant to begin with." Christina said to them.

"I remember that night well." John said smiling.

Hailey looked at him. "I remember it too."

"Okay, no details." Christina laughed.

"Agreed but can we eat? I'm starving."

"I think food is done." John said getting up and going over to the grill.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Everyone laughed as they sat down and John put the food on the table.

After dinner, Christina and Mike headed home with Chase. John looked at Hailey as she bathed Brayden. He couldn't wait for the new baby. And he couldn't believe that this was his life now. He had everything he could ever want. Despite the fact that it happened because Randy died, he was happy that he had this life with Hailey and Brayden and their unborn child. He smiled at her as she came back into the room.

"Brayden down?"

"Yes. She's clean and asleep." She smiled. "So, how about we go and take a bath you and me?"

"Sounds good to me." He smiled and grabbed the baby monitor and followed her into the bathroom.

Mike and Christina walked into their house with Chase and headed upstairs. "Are you excited about a new niece or nephew?" Mike asked her as they put Chase down.

"I am. I knew she would be pregnant again. I'm happy for her and John."

"Me too. And I'm happy for us. Chase is perfect."

"He is perfect." She smiled. "I'm glad everything is working out for all of us. I love you Mike."

"I love you too." He replied and leaned in and kissed her. "Now, Chase is asleep. Let's go lay down too." She nodded and followed him upstairs.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

This is the final chapter of this story. We would just like to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Epilogue: December 18th.

Hailey laid in the hospital bed, monitors on her stomach monitoring the heart rate of the little boy inside. She'd woken up that morning to see John off to work in a puddle of water. John had done 90 it seemed all the way to the hospital. Luckily, Brayden had been at Mike and Christina's house to spend the night.

"God, how far along am I?" Hailey asked as she laid there.

"The doctor said five." John replied as he held her hand. "Can I get you anything? Besides the drugs, I can't get you those yet."

She smiled despite things. "Can you get me some ice chips please? And check on Brayden."

He nodded and kissed her on the head and headed out to the waiting room. He smiled when he saw that Christina and Mike were there with the kids.

"How's she doing?"

"She's at five and the doctor wants to wait to give her the drugs." He replied. "I figured I would get her some ice chips."

"Can I go in and see her?"

"Yeah." John said handing her the ice chips. "She would probably like that."

Christina nodded and headed toward Hailey's room. She walked in and smiled at her sister. "Well, you aren't yelling at John yet. So that's something."

"He's way better at this than Randy was."

Christina laughed. "If I recall Brayden's birth properly, John was in the delivery room then and he was holding your hand like he is now. And Randy was doing what exactly?"

"Randy was sitting by me watching Football on TV."

"Exactly. John's been more a father to Brayden than Randy ever was. This is really your second baby with him."

"Yeah I guess it is." Hailey replied as a contraction started. "God, can't I get the drugs yet? I mean really?"

"I remember that feeling. I'll check on that for you okay?"

"Thank you and can you send my husband in here please."

"Yeah." Christina laughed and headed out. She walked into the waiting room and saw John holding Brayden. "Your wife is asking for you and she would like the drugs."

"I just talked to the doctor and they should be on their way with them."

"Good." She said taking Brayden from him. "Now, go be with your wife and welcome your son into the world."

John smiled and walked into the room. "Your drugs are coming."

"Good. Because your son wants to cause me pain before he comes."

John laughed and sat down by her. "He's just excited."

"And I'm excited to meet him." She said as a contraction hit. She took John's hand. "God, where are the drugs?"

John laughed just as the door opened. "Alright, Hailey. Let's check your progress and we will give you the drugs." The doctor said walking in.

"Good." She replied.

"I hate to break it to you but you're ready. There is no time for the drugs."

"I don't get drugs?"

"No. You're fully dilated and it's time to push." The doctor said to her. "Now, give me a big push and lets meet your son."

Hailey nodded and squeezed John's hand as she did. "Come on, baby. Our son will be here before we know it." John said to her.

"Okay. I see the head. One more push." The doctor said to her. She did as he asked and the cries soon filled the room. "And here is your son."

John looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "He's beautiful."

"He's perfect." Hailey said with tears in her eyes.

"We're going to get him cleaned up and then we will give him back to you."

John looked at Hailey. "So, our son needs a name. I know we talked about a few. So, what is our son's name?"

Hailey smiled just as the nurse handed the baby back to her. "What about Samuel?"

"I like it. Samuel Anthony Cena. Anthony after me."

"I love it." She smiled. "Now, I think we have family in the waiting room."

"I'll go." John smiled and kissed her. John walked out to the waiting room smiling from ear to ear. "He's here."

"Well, let us see him or a picture." Christina smiled.

"This is him. Samuel Anthony Cena." John smiled and showed them the photo on his phone.

"Oh my God, he's gorgeous."

"Of course he is. He takes after me." John smiled. "They are cleaning him up and then they will be taking them both to their room. So, you can meet my son in person." He turned to Brayden. "And you princess can meet your little brother."

"I mama." Brayden said.

He smiled and picked her up. "No, baby. You're the big sister." He turned to them. "Well, let's go see them."

Christina and Mike nodded and followed John toward the room. Hailey smiled as she held Samuel close. He was perfect. And he was the perfect combination of her and John. She heard the door open and turned to it.

"Hey, guys." She smiled when they walked in. "This is Samuel."

"Hello beautiful boy." Christina said as she took the baby from Hailey. "He's beautiful."

"Thanks." Hailey smiled. She looked at her daughter. "Brayden, this is your little brother."

"Baby." She said as John held her.

"That's right. He's a baby." She smiled as John held her. "You're a big sister baby."

Christina smiled and handed Samuel back to Hailey. "He's beautiful you guys." She said. "But I think new mom and baby need some rest. So, we are going to take Miss Brayden with us. And we will come back tomorrow."

"Alright." Hailey smiled as Christina hugged her. Hailey hugged Brayden and John handed her to Christina.

"We will see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Take care of my baby." Hailey smiled.

"Always sis." Christina smiled. She looked at the picture and walked out. She was happy that Hailey had someone like John. He loved her more than anything and he always put her and the kids first. And that was all Christina wanted for her sister. Everything had worked out for them all.

Please Review!


End file.
